


Finding Love in the Magic

by Milkshake50



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Bottom Nico, Cute Nico, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Hermione Granger Bashing, Jealous Harry, M/M, Top Percy, smart demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake50/pseuds/Milkshake50
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had a good run, but when Percy breaks up with Annabeth because the old sparks died out what does this mean for a certain son of Hades? Hecate has requested Nico and Percy to go to a magical school known as Hogwarts in order to help calm some nerves after the second wizarding war.The golden trio has just got out of war and are now heading back to Hogwarts for one more year, but what happens when they meet the new students from America who are just too different for their liking?I'll try and update often, but I have a few other stories out, so this one is like the one I work on the least.





	1. Authors Note

Alright, so here's my story and stuff. I hope you like it. I brought these people back to life.

-Sirius  
-Fred  
-Snape

Romione hasn't happened. (Sorry Ron and Hermione shippers.)  
Hinny has happened but won't last in this story.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be suspicious, and they are gonna be kinda jerk-like. Mostly Harry, but Ron and Hermione are too. 

So I hate when people have the demigods reveal themselves so soon, so in this story, the demigods probably aren't even gonna tell the wizards about their parentage. They might tell a few like Ginny and Luna, but that's probably gonna be it. 

And another thing. I absolutely hate it when the golden trio is being super annoying towards the demigods, but they don't do anything about it! In this story, the demigods aren't gonna just let the golden trio annoy them to death. Their gonna be snarky and sassy and tell the golden trio to back off.

Please Comment, Vote, and Follow Me.

Thanks for reading.

-T


	2. Sorry, But We're Done

**-Percy**

Annabeth and I were walking on the edge of the shore at the beach. One of my favorite place in the world with one of my favorite people here with me. The only problem was, I kinda sorta maybe didn't want to be here with Annabeth. Things between us have been...........tense. I just don't think I love her like a lover anymore. That spark we had when we first started dating kinda faded out.

Now I just need to figure out how to tell her this. I've tried before, but I just couldn't bear the pain of having her hate me. I mean I still love her as a friend. I couldn't live a life without her. She's saved my life more times than I can count. I know that I will always need her as a part of my life no matter what. 

I need to tell her. Like now. I stopped walking and Annabeth did too. 

"What's up Seaweed brain?" She asked me. Her princess curls bouncing in her messy ponytail.

I took a deep breath and looked her in her stormy grey eyes. "Annabeth I have to tell you something important."

Her body visibly tensed. "Okay. What is it?"

I looked down at my shoes for a second then back up at her. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Her eyes began to glaze over. "Do what anymore?" I knew she knew what I meant, but she was hoping that I would say something different.

"Us." Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes. 

"W-what?" 

"Look Annabeth," I said as I grabbed her hands, "it's not you I swear. It's just, that spark we had, I don't feel it anymore."

More tears streamed down her face. "Percy what are you saying? We went through hell together! YOU CAN'T DUMP ME! PERCY WE ARE  _THE_ COUPLE AT THIS CAMP! DID YOU MEET SOMEONE ELSE? IS THAT IT?"

I shook my head no. "No Annabeth there is nobody else-"

"IS IT DI ANGELO!" She shouted. "Percy sure he has a crush on me, but he'll get over it! We can still be together. I won't leave you for him! I swear it on the Styx."

Wait Nico had a crush on Annabeth? My heart just dropped into my stomach and I have no idea why. 

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned. "Percy I would never date that gross goth boy over you. Percy I swear."

Woah. No one calls Nico a gross goth boy in front of me. I dropped her hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "Sorry Annabeth, but we're done." With that, I walked away. Leaving Annabeth alone on the beach. 

**-Nico**

Camp Half-Blood. A place where an outcast like me can go to be ignored. Just kidding I don't get ignored as much anymore. Now I'm known as the guy who carried the Athena Pathronos **(sorry about spelling)**  across the world, nearly died and stopped the two camp from a very brutal war between each other.

People still ignore me, (I mean why wouldn't they. I'm the creepy son of Hades) but when we play capture the flag I'm always asked to be on everyone's team. The only real friends I have here at camp are the seven. Well part of the seven The other half is at Camp Jupiter. Jason, Piper, and Leo are pretty cool. Annabeth, not so much. She's always looking at me funny. Like I'm gonna go and pee in her cereal when she's not paying attention.

Ah well. I don't need her liking me cause I sure don't like her. 

As I was walking through camp, I saw Jason at the arena talking to Piper who seemed to be upset. I walked up to them and decided I should join their conversation. 

"Hey guys." I said as I approached. "What's up?"

"Hey Nico." Jason greeted. "Pipes is mad cause Drew charmspeaked Leo into stealing all of her bra's."

I nodded my head to make it look like I understood. Truth is I had no idea what the big deal was. Just don't wear a bra. It's not that complicated. Whatever. There's probably some reason why I would be wrong. That's why I don't dig the boobs. Way to complicated.

"UGH! It's just she can be so, so AGGRAVATING! It's like she WANTS me to kill her!" It was kinda funny how Piper was raving like this. She was so upset over an article of clothing. 

Jason walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey babe calm down. I know who we can ask to get Drew back for you and then all will be fine. Okay"

Piper huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Just make it good."

Jason smiled and kissed Piper on the cheek. "I promise."

Piper's rage slowly left her body and her once frown was now a smile."Thanks Jase."

At that moment, the horn for dinner sounded.

"Come on," Jason said as he grabbed Piper's hand. "Time for dinner."

The three of us made our way over to the dining pavilion for dinner. When we got there, we got in line to get our food. Once we got our food, we sacrificed the best part to the gods then found our way to our usual seats at our parents' table. 

Jason kissed Piper goodbye before he went over to the Zeus table. I just walked over to my table and plopped down on the bench. I didn't really have much to eat. Only a small salad and a pomegranate. I lost most of my appetite after Tartarus. That place changes people. 

I dug into my salad, which I coated with Italian dressing, and began eating. I only ate about half of my salad and all of my pomegranate. I got up from my bench and made my way out of the pavilion. I was almost out when I ran into someone. 

"Uh sorry." I said quietly as I sidestepped and tried to pass only to be tripped. I fell, but lucky for me I stopped my face from hitting the ground with my hands.

"YOU!" The person screamed. I knew that voice. Out of all the people I had to run into it just had to be her. "YOU'RE THE REASON THIS HAPPENED TO ME! TO US!"

I turned over so I was now sitting on the ground. "Annabeth. What the Hades are you talking about?"

"OH DON'T PLAY DUMB DI ANGELO!" She yelled. "I SEE HOW YOU LOOKED AT US! YOU WERE SO JEALOUS OF US, AND NOW US IS DEAD!"

"Annabeth who is  _'us'_?" I asked I was really confused.

"PERCY AND I!" She screamed again. I could feel my heart ache through my chest. Percy and  _Annabeth_. Of course Percy would want to date Annabeth and not me. I mean I'm a creepy, gothic, son of Hades and she's a beautiful smart, daughter of Athena.

"Okay." I said calmly. "What about you and Percy?"

She grunted and glared at me. "He dumped me because YOU wouldn't stop staring at me! Admit it di Angelo! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME! Percy thought I would leave him for you, so he broke it off! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I almost laughed. Almost. Annabeth thought I had a crush on her?! That's disgusting. I let a small smile grace my lips. Then I remembered what she said. Percy broke up with her. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chas are no longer a couple. Maybe this was my chance. WAIT NICO! You know Percy's straight, and even if he was gay he wouldn't want to date me. I looked at Annabeth. My face void of emotion. "Annabeth. I don't have a crush on you. I don't know why Percy decided to end things, but I'm 99 percent sure it wasn't because of me."

Annabeth scowled and brought out her dagger. "Shut it di Angelo. I know Percy broke up with me because of you. Now you will feel my pain." She was about to hit me with her dagger when someone blocked her from me.

"Annabeth that's enough." The person said. I knew that voice anywhere. The voice of the person who saved my life when I was ten. The voice of the person who made the promise to keep my sister safe. The voice of the person I've been crushing on for forever now. The voice of Perseus Jackson. "Leave Nico alone. He isn't the reason I ended thing Annabeth, so don't go off trying to kill him when I'm not looking."

Annabeth scoffed but put her dagger away. "Can't you see Percy! If I get rid of him then we can be back together! We could be happy again!"

"Annabeth stop." Percy said clearly annoyed. "I told you a million times that I didn't break up with you because of another person. The love just faded. Me and you are done. Deal with it." With that, Percy walked off in the direction of his cabin. 


	3. A School of Magic

**-Nico**

After Percy left the pavilion, chaos broke loose. People were shooting questions back and forth in hope to find some justice about this situation. 

"Percy and Annabeth broke up?!" 

"Do you think Percy'll go out with me?"

"Does this mean Percy's up for grabs?"

I rolled my eyes got up off the ground. I brushed off my pants then left the very chatty dining pavilion. I made my way to my cabin for a nap, but I was stopped by a hyperactive latino.

"Heya Nico!" Leo said excitedly. "Chiron wants you in the Big House pronto."

I nodded and changed course for the Big House.

\------------------------------------------------------

When I got there, I saw Percy sitting down on one of the couches. He changed clothes since dinner time. Now he was wearing faded blue jeans and a blue-green tee. I walked into the room and leaned against the wall, waiting for Chiron to tell me what he needed.

"Hey Nico?" Percy said questionably. 

I looked over in his direction and saw him staring back at me. "Yeah."

Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say sorry. About Annabeth. She's not taking the break up so well I guess."

Inside, my heart was exploding.  _Percy Jackson is apologizing to me for his EX-girlfriends behavior. Oh my gods!_ I had to keep my cool so he wouldn't think I was crazy, so I nodded. "It's fine Percy. It's not your fault."

Percy looked at me. I could see how upset he was about this. "I know, but I just, I don't understand why she keeps blaming you! If she hurts you it'll be my fault Nico! I could never forgive myself for that."

I knew Percy was gonna be bugged about this all day, so I did what any gloomy child of Hades would do. I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously Jackson. I'm fine. Now drop it cause knowing you, you're gonna be worried about this all day and I can't have you apologizing to me all day."

A smile found its way to Percy's face. He held his hands up in the surrender gesture and laughed. "Alright, alright. Just one more thing."

I sighed. "What?"

"Do you forgive me?" 

I put my hand to my chin to make it look like I was thinking. "Hmmm. Well, I guess I could forgive you this time."

"Really?!" Percy was beaming.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Percy. I forgive you."

Percy got off the couch he was on and ran up to me. He embraced me into a hug. My heart fluttered in my chest and started beating ten times faster. _Percy Jackson was hugging me._ Not gonna lie. I loved it. Percy's arms were so warm and homey. He smelled like the sea on a warm, sunny day. When he let go, I felt cold and alone again. 

"Thanks Neeks." He said as he walked back to the couch. 

I frowned. "Don't call me that."

The older boy laughed at me. "Whatever you say, Ghost King."

I was about to retort, but Chiron chose this moment to walk in. 

"Hello, children." He greeted. "I have some news from Lady Hecate. She has requested that you two travel to her pet world and help with some of the minds that have been affected during the war." Percy bolted up from his seat and was about to yell, but Chiron kept talking. "Now before start screaming and shouting, this quest is not dangerous, and Lady Hecate says you can not refuse."

Percy sat back down with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. He poked his lip out in a pout so he now looked like an angry baby seal. I turned back to Chiron with a scowl. "What's in Hecate's pet world? More demigods? Monsters?"

Chiron took in a deep breath. "Wizards."

Percy perked up at that. He looked at Chiron with great interest. "Wait wizards. Like the ones with the pointy hats and wands and stuff wizards."

Chiron nodded. "Yes and you two will be going to a school called Hogwarts-"

Chiron didn't get a chance to finish, because he was interrupted by Percy's laughter. 

"H-h-Hogwarts! What kind of name is that!"

I'll admit. The name was pretty funny, but I don't laugh. At least not anymore. Not since Bianca. Not the time to be thinking about this. Stupid ADHD.

Chiron sighed and continued as if Percy hadn't interrupted him. "This school was built for wizards, so naturally it is filled with them. Your job is to blend in with the wizards who decided to retake their last year of school due to the war. You must not tell them of your identities. Understood?"

Percy and I nodded our heads to show our understanding.

"Vey well." Chiron said with a curt nod. "Now go pack your bags. Hecate will be here to transport you to the place you'll be staying in about half an hour. All of your school supplies have already been purchased and is at your temporary home. I ask that you study before you leave so you don't look like baffons. When Hecate gets here, she will bless you with the ability to perform magic, and with some knowledge of magic. When you finish packing meet back here. Now go on. And hurry. You have 27 minutes."

\-------------------------------------------------------

I left the Big house and headed straight for my cabin. As soon as I got there, I grabbed a backpack from under my bed and began throwing things in it. I didn't have much stuff so it didn't take long for me to pack. All I really needed was some clothes, toiletries, ambrosia, and nectar. Luckily, I had a bottomless bag so I could fit some extra things in there like knives, and my stash of Fruit Loops. Don't judge. Sometimes I need a little change from the darkness and fruit loops are for the fruit. I laughed at my own joke and threw the colorful cereal in my bag.

When I finished packing, I went back to the Big House to wait for Hecate to teleport us.

**-Percy**

So after Chiron told us about these wizard people, we had to go and pack for a quest in which we meet these strange magic folk. I reached in my closet and grabbed my bottomless backpack. Artemis rewarded them to the seven after the giant war as a helping tool or something. I quickly grabbed a handful of clothes from all of my dresser drawers and then I went to my bathroom and grabbed my toiletries. 

Once I finished in the bathroom, I went back to the bedroom part and grabbed some ambrosia and nectar from the top of my dresser. After I packed, I made my way towards the Big House so Hecate could transport Nico and me to London.

\--------------------------------------------

When I got to the Big House, Nico was already there. He was leaning against the wall by the rocking chairs. He looked so at peace. His ebony hair rested over his closed eyes. His pale skin glowed in the low light of the sun setting. All in all, he looked hot. WOAH? Where'd that come from? Did I just call another guy hot? And not just any guy, but  _Nico di Angelo?_ This is weird. 

I shook my head a little in order to try and get that thought out. Once I felt ready enough, I approached the younger boy. He didn't see me because his eyes were still closed, but I knew he knew I was there.

"Hey Nico!" I said cheerily. I walked over to a rocking chair that was beside the dark boy and sat down. "What do you think the wizards'll be like?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know Perce." He answered. His eyes were still closed and his back still rested on the outer wall of the Big House.

I sighed. "I hope they're nice and not like  _'Oh my gods weird Americans!'_  Ya know?"

I saw a small smile form on Nico's face. "Yeah. I hope they're cool."

On that note, our conversation ended. Nico and I sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the wait.

\---------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Hecate to get here. Only about two minutes after Nico and I ended our conversation. 

"Greetings demigods." She said as she walked closer to us. 

Nico and I bowed. "Lady Hecate." We said in unison.

She smiled at us. "Rise."

We did as told and rose from the ground. Now we stood facing the goddess of magic. Waiting to be transported to London.

"Now." She said assertively. "The two of you will be staying in one of my vacation homes out in London. Please don't blow it up." She glanced over at me and Nico let out a small laugh. "All of your school supplies is in your room in the house. Please remember to actually read the books so you're not complete idiots."

We nodded and she beamed. "Great. Now I will bless you with the ability to perform magic, and minor knowledge on every subject." Hecate lifted her hands and a glowing light shot from them. The light rocketed towards Nico and I. It formed a circle around the two of us before it shot upwards and exploded in to dust. The dust sprinkled over me and Nico and I suddenly felt different. I felt this new surge of power, but it wasn't nearly as strong as my demigod powers.

"Woah." Nico mumbled. 

"Yeah. Woah." I said agreeing with him.

Hecate smiled and held out her hands. "Grab on and don't let go."

Nico and I each grabbed on to the goddesses hands and then in a flash of light, we disappeared.

\------------------------------------------

**Another chapter. The next will be about the wizards, so don't get mad.**

**WARNING! They will be slightly jerky in the next chapter and very jerky in the later chapters. Just letting you know now.**

**Also, I'm gonna try and post a chapter every day this week, so be ready cause there's going to be another chapter out tomorrow.**

**Keep reading and vote and leave comments.**

**-T**


	4. The Golden Trio

**-Harry**

"Harry, Harry! Can you sign my broom?!"

"Harry, can I get a picture?"

"Harry, what do you have to say about the downfall of Lord Voldemort?"

Ah, another day here in Diagon Alley. Surrounded by my fans. That's right. I have fans. Apparently saving everyone from certain death gets you a mob of people following you around everywhere at all times. This is the life. 

Sure when I was younger I hated all the attention, but now I'm older and this attention is very much deserved. I mean I did save the whole wizarding world and everything.

I practically have everything I could want. A great girlfriend. Greats friends. And most importantly, fame. I was now the most famous wizard in London. I bet every wizard in the world has heard of me! I'm just that bloody brilliant. 

Right now, I was walking through Diagon Alley. Signing autographs and taking pictures with loving fans. I really did love this. What's not to love about everybody appreciating my awesomeness. 

"Harry, can you please sign my book?" A timid girl asked. She had brown hair and greyish-green eyes. She looked to be about eleven which means she should be going to Hogwarts this year. 

I smiled down at the girl. "Of course. Who should I make it out to?" I asked as she handed me the book. 

"Maggie Dawson." She said shyly. 

I nodded and began writing.  _To Maggie Dawson. Your welcome for saving you and your family. Love, Harry Potter. A.k.a Boy Who Lived._

I handed her book back to her and she looked at my signature and frowned. She looked back up at me, her greyish-green eyes piercing my own. "Ya know, other people fought in that war. It wasn't just you."

I scoffed. "Yes, but if it wasn't for me, everyone would be dead now wouldn't they?"

She looked back down at her book, then at me, then at the book again. She tore the page out that had my signature on it a crumpled it up. "I don't think I want such a conceded jerks writing in my book." She threw the paper at me and stormed off. 

I just stared after her shocked. How dare she. How dare she insult the great Harry Potter. Who does she think she is? I was out saving her arse while she was playing with dolls in her room safely. 

I turned and marched off to find my best friends Ron and Hermione. I spotted them just about to walk into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

I jogged to catch up to them. "Ron, Hermione!"

They both turned and smiled when they saw me. 

"Hey mate where've you been? Mum's going berserk. She thinks she lost you."

I chuckled. "I've been signing autographs."

They both nodded in understanding. 

"So have we." Hermione said. "After a while our wrist got tired, so we decided to come to get our robes for Hogwarts."

I smiled. "That's a great idea. Let's go."

The three of us walked into the robe store and saw that Madam Malkin working on some other student. She didn't even notice us at the door.

"Ahem." I coughed. 

That got her attention. She turned to us, but only for a second, then she went back to working on the other Hogwarts student. "I'll be with you in a second Mr. Potter."

Wait what? She'll get to me in a second? I'm the boy who saved her life and she'll get to me later!? "Uh not trying to be rude Madam Malkin, but my friends and I saved the whole wizarding world. I think we're more important than some random fifth year, so can you fetch our robes. Now."

She looked back at me. Rage evident in her eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you three to leave." She said coldly, then went back to working on the fifth year Hogwarts student who had a sad look in his eyes. Probably because he realizes that he's the reason I'm being told to leave.

I scoffed but still obeyed and left. Ron and Hermione were right on my heals. 

"How dare she!" Hermione yelled as soon as we were out of the store. "She should be ashamed to talk to the saviors of the wizarding world like that!"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "What the bloody hell's wrong with her?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. Some people just have no respect."

My two best friends nodded in agreement. 

"Come on," Ron said. "Mum should have lunch ready by now."

The three of us grabbed our wands out of our pockets and apparated away to the Burrow. 

**\-----------------------------------**

**Yeah so this chapter is a little shorter than the rest and it's not my fault. In all honesty, demigods are better than wizards, so naturally, I just have more to write about when it comes to them. Sorry, not sorry wizard lovers.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. The wizards and demigods are probably gonna meet in the next chapter, or the chapter after that so stay tuned.**

**LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**-T**


	5. Our New Lives (For About A Year)

**-Percy**

Nico and I landed in front of a large single story house in a pretty secluded area of London. The house was beautiful. It looked to be very modern which surprised me considering Hecate was a goddess and they usually do things old fashioned. 

The house itself was grey and white with several windows. In the front of the house, there was a waterfall that flowed into a small pond that was filled with colorful fish. There were bushes lining the outside of the house and trees spread out through the yard. One tree had a small, wooden swing on it that was coated in white flower petals. The petals must've fell from the trees above. 

I sighed and turned to Nico. He seemed to be admiring the house too. His brown eyes scanned the area around us before they made their way over to me. Nico looked at me as I looked at him. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Sea green meeting chocolate brown. 

Nico cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes. "So uh do you wanna go in?" 

I could feel my face heating up. "Yeah let's go." 

Nico began walking up to the large brown door. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver key. He stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. The two of us walked in the house and I was speechless. 

This place was beautiful. It was very modernized. The living room was huge. The whole house was fully furnished with comfy black leather couches and white chairs. There was a giant flat screen tv on the wall too. 

I walked into the kitchen and saw that it was almost as big as the living room. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen that had a stove and breakfast nook on it. 

"Wow." Nico said from behind me. I almost forgot he was here with me. He looked around the kitchen and smiled. 

I smiled too. Nico's smile was truly amazing. It made me want to just go over and kiss him right on the spot.  _No, stop it, Jackson. Nico's just a friend. Stop thinking like that._  I turned back to the kitchen in order to try and block out my thoughts of Nico. 

"So should we go look at the bedrooms now?" I asked as calmly as possible. I really hoped Nico didn't know something was up because that would be embarrassing. 

He nodded and turned to face me. "Yeah let's go."

The two of us walked out of the kitchen and through the living room towards the bedrooms. There were three doors. My guess was that two were bedrooms and one was the bathroom. 

"I'll try this one." I said as I pointed to the door on the right. 

Nico nodded and entered the room on the left and I entered the one on the right. It was really big. There was a king sized bed on the middle of the back wall of the room. with blue sheets and a big blue comforter. The walls were a creamy white and the furniture was white too. There was a 78" flat screen on the wall, and a bathroom in the right corner of the room. There was also a walk-in closet stocked with clothes that I liked. 

I smiled to myself. This was definitely my room. I wonder what Nico's room looked like.

**-Nico**

I walked into my room and looked around before walking over to my bed and setting my things down. The room was huge. My bed was coated in dark grey sheets and a black comforter. The furniture was black which contrasted nicely with the creamy white walls. 

On the right wall was a bathroom and a walk-in closet stocked with black clothes and shoes. Yeah. No doubt that this was my room. 

I started unpacking my bag and putting my clothes away in the drawers. It didn't take long, so once I finished I had nothing left to do. I sat down on my bed and thought.

_What could I do? I could go see Percy. No no no. No Percy. Bad Nico. Stop thinking about that gods-forsaken son of the sea god! Stop thinking of his sea green eyes and untamed raven black hair and his blinding 100-watt smile that could rival Apollo's- Okay it's settled. I'm going to see Percy._

I got off my bed and walked out of my room and across the hall to Percy's. The door was wide open, so I walked in without knocking. 

Man, I'm glad I decided to check on him. Percy was running around his room frantically, in a robe that just happened to be on fire. I don't even know how he managed to start a fire in the five minutes I left him alone. 

I rolled my eyes and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hey Perce. You can control water!"

Percy stopped dead in his tracks and facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

I snickered under my breath. I watched as Percy controlled the water in a water bottle that was on the floor to come out and douse the bottom of his robes. 

"Ah" He said relieved. "That's much better. Thanks Neeks."

I frowned but ignored the whole 'Neeks' thing. "No problem. Now, how are we gonna get you a new robe?"

Percy shrugged and walked out if his bedroom, still in the now burnt robe. "Maybe we could IM Chiron and ask."

I walked out after him and followed him as he entered the kitchen. "What's that?" I asked once I was fully in. On the counter was a purple sack with a golden string tied around it, and a note beside it.

"I don't know," Percy said confused. He grabbed the note and opened it. "It's from Hecate. It says that there is wizarding money in the sack and that we need to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get new robes. And it says if we need and more money we need to go to Gringotts and give the bank people this key." Percy held up an old, silver key that had lines and swirls engraved into it.

"Alrighty then," I said as I clapped my hands together. "Let's go to Diagon Alley."

**\----------------------------------**

**Another successful demigod chapter that is over 1000 words. (Unlike my one wizarding chapter.) Hope you like it. Please keep commenting and voting. I'm so glad you actually like my story.**

**-T**


	6. Diagon Alley

**-Nico**

I shadow traveled Percy and I to Diagon Alley in no time. Luckily it wasn't that far from our house, so It didn't drain a lot of my energy. As soon as my vision cleared a little, I saw how beautiful this place really was. The shops were clumped together and there were several people walking around.

"C'mon." Percy said as he grabbed my hand. "We have to look around before getting new robes. This place is amazing!"

I sighed but still nodded my head to show that I agreed. Percy practically beamed when I said yes because before I knew it I was being dragged around Diagon Alley by a very excited Percy Jackson. That's when I realized he was holding my hand.  _Oh my god oh my gods oh my gods! Percy Jackson was holding my hand right now._ I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter.

Percy and I walked around everywhere looking at who knows what. The whole time my hand was in his. After about a few hours of looking around, Percy's stomach let out a loud growl.

Percy chuckled. "Guess we should get some lunch."

I nodded. "Yeah follow me. I saw a place that serves lunch up here." I pointed to my right and Percy nodded and let go of my hand. His face beginning to look a little red. I was a little disappointed when he let go, but I didn't let my expression show it.

I began walking in the direction of the lunch place and Percy followed. It didn't take long to get there. Once we got there I saw Percy's face light up and he walked into the restaurant. I followed behind him. When I walked in, I saw he already had a table and a menu.

I rolled my eyes but joined him all the less. "So what are you getting Perce?"

He set down his menu and smiled at me. "The chicken basket with  _'chips'_  as they call them." He made air quotes around the word chips.

I grabbed his menu and skimmed over it. The words were a little hard to read, but I did make out something called Bacon and Butty. It was pretty much a bacon sandwich.

A waiter came over a smiled at us. "'Ello I'm Tom. What can I get you today?"

Percy smiled widely at the man. "Can I have the chicken and chips with a coke. And is there any way you can make the food blue?"

Tom nodded and turned to me. "And for you?"

"May I have the bacon and butty please with some water to drink." I tried to sound polite and I saw Percy hold a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. I just shot a glare his way.

Tom smiled and nodded again. "Your order should be out in about ten minutes."

Once Tom walked away, I turned back to Percy who was now silently laughing at me. "Oh ha ha ha. Laugh it up, Jackson. "I spat.

Percy wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry Neeks, but that was just too funny! Who knew you could be so polite?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "You do know I was born in the 1930s right? Back when manners were forced upon children."

Percy just laughed harder. I sighed and waited for the food to arrive so we could get these robes and go home.

\--------------------------

"Well, that was good," Percy said as we walked out of The Leaky Cauldron. "Now where is that robe shop?"

I shrugged and began looking around. It was really hard to read signs with our dyslexia, but I saw something that looked to be a robe shop. I tugged on Percy's arm then pointed to what I saw. "Hey, Percy look."

He looked over to where I was pointing and nodded. "Yeah, that looks like the place."

The two of us walked over to the shop and entered.

**-Harry**

"Madam Malkin," I said as I entered the robe shop with a smug smile. "The saviors of the wizarding world would appreciate it if you fitted us for our robes today."

Ron and Hermione nodded behind me, they too wore smug smiles. We knew that if she didn't get to us today, she'd be in trouble. Not only with us, but with our fans too.

"Mr. Potter it is not your position to talk to me like that." She said sternly. "I suggest you sit down and wait your turn."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No. We should be served first. We saved your bloody arse for Merlin's sake!"

The robe maker just rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"How dare you roll your eyes at us you ungrateful-" Hermione was cut off by the doors bell jingling, signaling someone has entered the shop.

I turned towards the door to see who came in. It was a small boy with hair as black as night and skin as pale as paper. He had sunken dark eyes and his lips were pressed in a straight line. You could tell he was ticked about something.

"Hey Neeks!" A cheery voice called from the door. His voice sounded off though. An accent was clearly heard. American maybe? "Look at this robe. We should get it for Hazel."

At the mention of this girls name, the dark boys' demeanor softened. He turned towards the direction of the funny voice and tapped his foot. "Let me see Perce."

The other boy, Perce as he called him, walked into view. He had raven black hair and tan skin. _It must be fake._  I thought.  _Nobody could be that good looking._ His sea green eyes only added to his appeal. He smiled as he showed the gloomy boy a beautiful golden robe with gems lining the neck and rims.

"So," The fake boy said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

The dark and creepy one nodded. A small smile played his lips. "She'd love it Perce."

The 'Perce' guy nodded and smiled. "Great. Now let's get me a new robe. Preferably fireproof."

The shorter boy just shook his head in amusement. "Percy I don't even know how you managed to set your robe on fire."

"What can I say!" Percy said with a lopsided smile that would probably make girls swoon. "I have a gift!"

'Neeks' rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Percy faked a pout. "Aw c'mon Neeks. Don't be like that."

The younger boy turned and walked off in the direction of Madam Malkin. When he got to her, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss?" He said politely. "My friend kinda burned his robe on accident and we need to get him a new one for school. Do you think you could help us?"

Madam Malkin smiled. She smiled. What the bloody hell! "Of course dear." She turned to Percy and motioned for him to come over to the fitting table.

Percy smiled and walked on up. "Thanks, ma'am."

Madam Malkin smiled again. "Oh, it's no problem dearie."

Okay, I've had enough of this. I cleared my throat rather loudly and all heads turned towards me. "Madam Malkin what is the meaning of this?!" I asked rather angrily.

"Yeah." Ron said backing me up. "We were clearly here first, but you're serving these blokes first?"

Hermione nodded her head vigourously. "You clearly have no respect for your superiors."

The taller boy on the fitting post narrowed his eyes. He shot us a glare that was so scary, I almost peed myself. "Why are you talking to her like that? Can't you see that she is working hard in this robe shop by herself? You people aren't making it easier by coming in here and telling her that she's being disrespectful. She doesn't belong to you. You don't have the rights to treat her like horse crap. Maybe you shou-"

The darker boy put a hand on the older boys shoulder. "Perce calm down before something happens."

The older boy visibly calmed. He turned to the younger and smiled. "Thanks, Nico. I needed that."

'Nico' nodded and removed his hand.

Madam Malkin smiled up at the sea green-eyed boy. "Thank you, young man. Not many people respect me. They only see a woman who can make clothes for them."

Percy smiled down at her. "No need for thank yous and such. I believe that all women could do some serious damage if they wanted to. Next time someone disrespects you, show them who's boss."

Madam Malkin nodded. I couldn't do this anymore. I turned on my heel and walked out of that blasted robe store.

**\-------------------------**

**Sorry, it took forever for me to update. I had some serious writers block. This chapter is most defintly the worst chapter I have ever written. It lacks details and such. I didn't proof read this, so sorry for any errors in this chapter. Please keep reading and don't give up on me. I will try to post two more chapter this week, but if I don't then sorry.**


	7. Off to Hogwarts Pt.1

**-Hermione**

I woke up this morning to a loud  _'thump'_. I groaned and crawled out of my transfigured bed that I set up in Ginny's room.

I heard Ginny let out a strangled sigh. "Why does Ron have to be so loud? Isn't he the one who likes to sleep in?"

I chuckled. "That's Ron for you."

Ginny laughed and sat up. "Yeah. So Hermione, what do you think this year is gonna be like at Hogwarts?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. I just hope Harry, Ron, and I have a normal year this year. I mean we do deserve it after saving everyone.

I saw Ginny roll her eyes. She stepped out of her small bed and walked over to the door. At the door frame, she turned back to me with a frown evident on her face. "I have to go Mione, but you, Harry, and my brother need to know that it wasn't only you who saved the day. Without the rest of the Order or the students and professors at Hogwarts, you would've lost." With that, she stormed out.

What was her problem? I shrugged again and headed downstairs. I already packed my chest, so all I had to do was eat breakfast and I'd be ready to go to Hogwarts this year. As I walked down the stairs of the very crooked Weasley household, I thought about what Ginny said. Would we have won if not for all those people?

"Hey Mione." Harry's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He was sitting at the dining table with a plate full of food. Not as much as Ron, but still a lot.

I smiled at him went to take the seat beside him. "Hello Harry. Are you ready for Hogwarts this year?"

He nodded and took a bite of his bacon. "Yeah, I just hope we have a normal year this time around."

I nodded and piled my plate with an assortment of pastries. "I understand. Maybe we'll finally catch a break th-"

"RONALD WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE IT"S TIME TO GO!" I was interrupted by the loud shouting of Mrs. Weasley. I turned my head to get a glance at the clock.

_10:56_

I gasped and hopped out of my seat. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my trunk. I used the levitation spell to save time. Once I was back downstairs I saw Harry and Ginny holding hands and apparating away. I set my trunk down and pulled out my wand from my pocket. I closed my eyes and thought of Kings Cross station. I felt a common pull in my gut as I was whisked away from the Weasley home.

**-Percy**

_"Percy." I heard a voice behind me. I turned only to be met by a shirtless Nico. "Percy it's cold. Will you hold me?"_

_I found myself nodding vigorously as I all but sprinted over to the small, pale boy. I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and buried my nose in his hair. Cinnamon and vanilla. Nico smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. I smiled into his neck. "Nico you smell really nice. I like it."_

_I didn't have to see his face to know he was too smiling. "Thank Perce, but I taste even better."_

_I pulled away from his hair just as he turned to face me. I stared into those deep chocolate pools. I saw his face inch closer and closer until we touched. Our lips moved in harmony. Like a song played by Apollo himself. I wrapped my arms around his lower back and he placed his arms around my neck. We were as close as possible now._

_Nico pulled away and smiled. "Wanna take this to the bed mi amore?"_

_I was at a loss for words, so I just nodded and picked him up bridal style. I pretty much ran to the room and through Nico on the bed. Nico smirked and climbed on top of me as soon as I was on the bed. He started trailing kissed down my neck then my shoulder, then my chest. He kept going lower and lower until he reached my waistline. He looked back up at me with his big brown orbs. I smiled and gave a single nod. That was all he needed. He pulled down my boxers and was leaning in closer to my member. His lips were mere centimeters away when a jolt went through my body._

\-----------------

"PERCY JACKSON WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET NO BLUE FOOD THIS ENTIRE TRIP!"

I blinked my eyes a couple times so they would start to focus in. I looked around my room and saw that my bed was empty and Nico was standing in front of me. Sadly, he was still wearing clothes.

"FINALLY!" Nico said ad he threw his hands in the air. "I thought you'd never wake up! Come on or we're gonna be late."

I cocked my head to the side. "Huh."

Nico rolled his beautiful brown eyes at me. "For the train idiot. It leaves in twenty minutes."

I nodded and stood up. Apparently, I had fallen on the floor while dreaming of the dark boy in my room now. "Well I'm already packed, so whenever you want to leave we can."

He nodded and turned towards the door. Before he left, he turned back to me. "Once you're dressed, meet me in the kitchen."

I gave him a confused look before he walked out, then looked down at myself.  _Oh good gods_. I could feel my face heating up. I was in my  _Finding Nemo_  undies in front of Nico.

I quickly got dressed as I pushed the thought out of my head.

\--------------------

"You ready? Nico asked me as I walked into the kitchen. He was leaning against the white marble countertop with a cup of coffee in his hands. As I got closer, I noticed it was A Starbucks cup.

I frowned. "When'd you go to Starbucks? And why'd you go without me?!"

Nico rolled his eyes, but a smirk could be seen on his pale face. "Relax Jackson. He pointed to the other end of the counter where another Starbucks cup rested. "I got you something."

I smiled and ran over to the cup. I took a long sip then smacked my lips when I put the cup back down. I turned to Nico with a smile. "You know my favorite coffee?"

He nodded. "Yeah Perce it's not that hard. It's the only coffee that's somewhat blue."

I smirked at him. "Well, thanks Neeks." I took another sip of my cotton candy coffee then put my attention back on the shorter boy to my side. "So you ready to go?"

Neeks nodded and held out his hand. "Grab on."

I took the offered hand and let Nico take the two of us and our stuff to Kings Cross Station.

**——————————————————————**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I think it really good aside from the weirdness that is me. Anyway please keep reading and commenting and voting.**

**-T**


	8. Off to Hogwarts Pt.2

- **Nico**

Percy and I stumbled out of the shadows right into a busy train station. I looked around for the platform we were supposed to enter.

_9 3/4_

"Hey Perce do you see the platform?" I asked Percy who seemed to also be looking around.

Percy pointed to a wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Do you see that? Must be a barrier of mist to cover up the platform so mortals can't see."

I nodded amused. "Let's go."

Percy and I walked straight through the wall and found ourselves in front of a large red steam engine.

"Wow." I turned to Percy and smiled. His eyes were as big as saucers as he looked at the train. It reminded me of me when I was younger. I let a small chuckle escape my lips. The sea green-eyed boy looked to me with a smile that made my heart flip. "Come on Neeks. We need to get a good seat before they're all gone."

I gave the boy of my dreams a single nod then followed him into the train. We walked down the aisle until we found an empty compartment. The two of us walked in a sat down. Me by the window and him next to me. As soon as my butt hit the seat, I felt my eyes droop. I tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't. My eyes started to close and I leaned to my left.

"Aw is somebody sleepy?" A teasing voice asked from beside me.

I nodded sleepily and snuggled up closer to my pillow. I took in a deep breath as I settled in.  _Mm, the sea._ I thought as the strong scent of the beach hit my nose. That was my last thought before I was out.

**-Percy**

As soon as Nico and I walked into the compartment, he took the seat by the window. I immediately decided to take the seat next to him. Once I was comfortable, I looked over to my right and saw that Nico's eyes were constantly opening and closing. The lids would drop low and almost close until they snapped open again.

I bit my tongue to prevent from commenting as he began leaning on my side. Before I knew it, his head was in my lap and his feet propped up on the rest of the seat. "Aw is somebody sleepy?" I asked the dark headed boy in my lap.

He nodded tiredly and curled up against me. It took everything in me not to coo. I smiled down at him. He looked so at peace when he was asleep. I began running my fingers through his messy black hair.

"Hello is there room for-"

I looked up from Nico and towards the compartment door that was now wide open. I frowned at the sight.

"Oh." A familiar ginger haired teen said. "It's you two." The boy turned his head out of our compartment, so I focused my attention back on the sleeping boy who's hair was intertwined with my fingers. "Harry, Hermione, we shouldn't sit here."

"Why not Ron?" I heard a girls voice ask.

"Those people from the robe shop are in there." The ginger muttered.

"What?!" I heard the girl shout in protest and confusion. "Why are they here?" I kinda zoned out from there. My hand continued to stroke Nico's hair while he slept peacefully.

After about maybe five minutes of arguing, the trio made their way into my compartment. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I never said I was okay with you sitting here."

The girl with bushy hair rolled her eyes. "Well there's nowhere else to sit, so we're stuck here with you."

I narrowed my eyes at her, giving her my wolf glare. When she flinches back I smirked. That wasn't even my scariest. Maybe a four on the scare factor scale. Off topic. Stupid ADHD. "I'm almost positive that there are other places where you could sit, you just chose to sit here because you're too lazy to keep walking around."

The boy with hair like mine scoffed. "We're too lazy?! We saved the entire wizarding world at age 17 while you were at home sitting on your arse watching the tele."

I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was about to be involved in a wizard versus demigod argument. Demigods would most definitely win. "Whatever you say, dude."

The wizard blew out a frustrated breath but came to sit in the compartment none the less.

"So why are you here?" The bushy haired girl asked. Her voice was dripping with clear annoyance. I wouldn't blame her. I'm not likening her presence either.

"We're here as exchange students from America. Our principal, Mr. Bruner, said it'd be   
good for some of his students to learn about wizarding communities out of the states."

The girl narrowed her eyes at me and I had to bite my tongue hard to keep from laughing at her obvious attempt to be intimidating. I decided to have some fun with her, so I glared back. I almost laughed aloud this time when she flinched back again. I smirked to show my clear victory.

"Why are you running your hands through his hair?" The boy with flaming hair asked. I looked down into my lap and noticed that yes I was still running my hands through Nico's raven black hair.

I lifted my head back up and looked at the boy. "Because I can."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Well, why would you want too?"

I shrugged. "Because I like the way his hair feels."

The only girl in the room let out an aggravated huff. "Just drop it, Ron. We shouldn't have sat here, and now we know to avoid this American fag."

I grit my teeth. "What did you just call me?" My voice was deadly calm, but it cut through the air like a knife.

The girl smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, is it your emo friend who's the fag? Honestly, he looks the part. Bet he loves the touch of a guy."

Before I could process what was happening, I was out of my seat and in the girls face. Holding her up by her incredible bushy hair. I leaned in so close that our noses were practically touching. I could feel Harry's and Ron's wand pointing at my back. "Now you listen here  _witch_. If you wanna poke fun at me or call me names be my guest, but don't you ever,  _ever_  bother Nico. He's been through more than anyone in this room combined. He has suffered and lost probably more than anyone in this so-called wizarding school we're going to. He is the bravest most caring person you thick headed brits will ever meet so be grateful that we haven't killed you yet because trust me, we are more than capable."

On that note, I dropped the girl and walked out of the compartment. The train had stopped only minutes ago and I didn't want to spend another minute with those wizards.

- **Nico**

I blinked my eyes blurrily as Percy shook me awake. I could tell by the situation that we should leave. 

"C'mon Neeks. I'll wait for you outside." With that Percy left. I silently watched Percy leave the compartment without a second glance back. I wouldn't blame him. If those wizards were pissing me off, they'd be as good as gone by now. I quietly got up from the seat and made my way over to the frightened wizards. The girls was curled up on the floor crying and the two boys were beside her trying to comfort her.

When I got to them all three looked up and glared at me. I glared right back and smirked when all three flinched. 

"What do you want?" The bushy haired one asked annoyed. I shrugged and took a step closer. I leaned down so me and the girl were eye level.

I gave the girl my scariest smile. "Did you call me and Percy fags?" I said. My voice a whisper, but deadly off the tongue.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "No."

I stood up straighter and shook my head at her. "See I don't like it when people lie to me." I brought my fist back then swung and it collided with the boy on my left, which just happened to be the mini Percy.

He stumbled back and clutched his nose. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?"

I smirked. "Sorry dude, but no matter how pissed I am, I refuse to hit an unworthy female opponent and this girl here would be knocked out if I would've punched her and not you. Now  do me a favor and leave my friend and I alone."

On that final word, I walked out of the compartment to search for Percy.

**—————————————————**   
**Heyyyyyy really hope you liked this chapter it's the longest one I think, so yeah. Keep reading.**


	9. Sorting

**-Harry**

I held my hand close to my nose to keep the blood from spilling all over the carpeted train floors.

"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione started to apologize.

I shook my head to show it wasn't her fault. "Don't apologize Hermione. It wasn't you who punched me."

"But still mate, if she wouldn't have said anything,  he wouldn't have punched you." Hermione guiltily shot daggers at Ron.

"Well Ronald," Hermione started. Her tone was filled with rage. "If you wouldn't have asked why he was running his hands through the creepy one's hair we wouldn't be in this situation."

Ron huffed annoyed. "Don't try pinning this on me, Mione. Maybe you should hold your tongue next time."

"Why you-"

Before Hermione could finish, I butt in. "We should get going guys. The sortings gonna start soon."

Hermione huffed and Ron crossed his arms over his chest annoyed, but they followed me off the train none the less. The trek to the carriages wasn't terrible. I was met by the familiar sight of the thestrals that pulled the carriages to the school. I smiled at it and patted its head. "You must be glad Hermione, Ron, and I saved this world. If not, you'd be out of a job and back into the woods."

The horse neighed and shook its head away from my hand. I frowned. What was that about. Then, out of nowhere, the horse bowed. I smirked.  _Finally, the respect I deserve._  Then a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Nico look how pretty they are!" Before I knew it, Percy was petting the thestral that was bowing to me.

"Do you mind?" I spat. "This creature is appreciating the one who saved his life, so if you don't mind leaving."

Percy's smile fell and he rolled his eyes. "How big is this guys ego. I mean I though Octavian was bad, but him? Neeks this is gonna be a long year."

The gothic boy sighed and nodded. "Yep. We better get in one of the carriages before we get left."

Percy nodded and climbed into the carriage that had my bowing horse pulling it. Before they could ride off, I jumped in with them. Well, at least I tried to. Before I could land, the skeletal horse moved just far away enough to where I wouldn't land in the cart, but on the ground in front of it.

"How dare you, you stupid animal!?" I yelled.

Percy's eyes darkened. What once was sea green was now a dark murky green. Like an angry sea storm. "You need to learn to respect these beautiful horses Potter before I get angry, and when I'm angry, no one is safe. So learn to be more respectful towards people, animals, and anything, in general, you jerk before I get to upset to stop myself from hurting you."

With that, the thestral began trotting off towards the castle.

**-Percy**

After Nico punched Harry in the face, I followed him off the train. Once I got off, I didn't see him anywhere around the station. Panic started rising in my chest as I frantically looked around for the son of Hades. I walked around until I saw him. I sighed in relief and approached him. When I got there, I realized he was talking to someone. This person was incredibly tall and hair seemed to cover every exposed part of his body.

I smiled and walked up behind Nico. "Hey."

Nico turned around to look at me then looked right back to the big hairy man in front of him. "Hagrid this is Percy." He motioned towards me, but his eyes were still on the large man. "He's the one who came with me on the quest."

The large gruff man, or 'Hagrid' as Nico called him gave me a large smile and a wave.

"'Ello." He said to me. "'m Hagrid. The gamekeeper of "Hogwarts."

I smiled and waved back. "I'm Percy. Nico's friend."

Hagrid nodded. "I 'as just t'llin Nico 'ere about Hogwarts. The carriages er 'at way if yer ready."

Nico politely nodded and turned towards the direction Hagrid had said. I followed behind him like a lost puppy. The two of us walked towards the carriages in silence until we saw them. Black as night wings, yet thin skeletal bodies. The horses were beautiful. My eyes went wide when I saw one. It must've noticed me cause it bowed low. I saw the boy in front of the beautiful creature whisper something.

"Oh, Nico look how pretty they are!" I said to Nico excitedly. 

"Do you mind?" The boy spat. When he turned around to face us, I saw that it was none other than Harry Potter. "This creature is appreciating the one who saved his life, so if you don't mind leaving."

My smile fell and I rolled my eyes. I turned to Nico with a smirk. "How big is this guys ego. I mean I though Octavian was bad, but him? Neeks this is gonna be a long year."

Nico sighed and nodded. "Yep. We better get in one of the carriages before we get left."

I nodded and climbed into the carriage that had the previously bowing horse pulling it. Before we could ride off, Harry jumped in with us. Well, he tried to. Before he could land, the skeletal horse moved just far away enough to where he wouldn't land in the cart, but on the ground in front of it.

"How dare you, you stupid animal!?" He yelled.

My eyes narrowed in on him. All I could see was red. "You need to learn to respect these beautiful horses Potter before I get angry, and when I'm angry, no one is safe. So learn to be more respectful towards people, animals, and anything, in general, you jerk before I get to upset to stop myself from hurting you."

With that, the thestral began trotting off towards the castle.

**-Nico**

I'm not gonna lie. Percy yelling murder to Harry was hot. Like really hot. I tried not to let my flustered state show, so I turned my head so Percy wouldn't be able to see. After a few minutes of silence, we arrived at the school. Or should I say castle? This place was huge. I'm no Athena kid, but this castle was something else.

Percy and I stepped out of our carriage and Percy patted the thestral who pulled us there before walking towards the large castle the wizards call school.

"Come on Neeks, your going to slow." I rolled my eyes but ran up to Percy none the less and the two of us speed off to the castle.

\----------------

As soon as we walked in, I was at a loss for words. This place was amazing and Percy thought so too. He wouldn't stop touching things.

"Hello, students." A stern lady in emerald green robes said as we walked down the hall. "The two of you will need to wait at the door of the Great Hall until I announce you so you can be sorted."

Percy and I nodded and the lady smiled. 

"Thank you for coming by the way. I'm Professor McGonagall, but you may call me Minerva."

I smiled and thanked her before she walked off towards what I'm guessing to be the Great Hall.

Percy and I sat and waited for her to announce us, and when she did, I didn't hesitate to push the large doors open and walk in. Percy followed behind me with a smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. di Angelo, and Mr.Jackson. Welcome to our school." Minerva said as we got closer to the front.

"Thanks, Minnie." Percy said with one of his signature lopsided grins that made every girl melt. I had to hang my head down to hide my upcoming blush.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Well we should get you sorted."

She motioned for the stool and I sat down first. She then placed a large hat on my head that covered my eyes.

 _"Hmmm."_  The hat said.

It didn't faze me. I hardly get scared at all anymore. Ever since that place.

_"A demigod I see. Very interesting."_

"How'd you know what I was?" I asked.

_"I'm a magic hat. I know many things young Nico, or should I say elder Nico."_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah get on with it already."

The hat huffed.  _"Fine, but I'm gonna need you to let down your walls."_

I shook my head vigorously. "Sorry hat. No can do."

_"If you want to be sorted you'll have to let down your walls."_

I sighed, but still let my mental barrier come crashing down. Past memories came flooding through my brain. My mom, Bianca, Tartarus, Cupid, everything.

"GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF NOW!" I heard the hat scream aloud. Professor McGonagall quickly took the hat off my head and held it in her arms trying to calm it. After a few minutes, it finally calmed down.

"So which house am I in?" I asked the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR! No one can survive all of that and be considered a wimp. You could go in any house, but Gryffindor suits you best. You are cunning and ambitious, smart, and clever. The only house that wouldn't work for you would be Hufflepuff. Now get him away from me!"

I smirked at the hat and made my way over to the table with red and gold banners. I gave Percy a thumbs up as he walked up to the stool.

**-Percy**

Nico walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smirk. As soon as he was seated, I went up. I looked over to him and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled to myself then sat on the three-legged stool.

Minnie placed the hat on my head and it covered my eyes so I felt like I was submerged in darkness. My hands started to shake from the lack of light. It reminded me of a place I was tortured in.

" _Relax_   _demigod_." A voice said to me. I didn't know where it came from, but it somehow calmed me. " _I'm gonna have to go through your memories in order to sort you into a proper house."_

I nodded my head and let down my walls. Everything that happened in my past came rushing by me. School, Bianca's death, the Titan War, meeting my dad, Charles, the Giant War, Tartarus, breaking up with Annabeth, the Argo II, everything. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"GET ME OFF HIS HEAD!" I heard a voice scream from above me. It must be the hat. "HE'S JUST AS BAD AS THE LAST ONE! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! THOSE TWO ARE BRAVER THAN ANY GRYFINDOR TO EVER LIVE! MORE CUNNING THAN ANY SLYTHERIN, MORE CLEVER THAN ANY RAVENCLAW, AND THIS ONE IS MORE LOYAL THAN ANY HUFFLEPUFF! NOW GET ME OFF HIS HEAD!"

I silently stood up from the wobbly stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table. When I got there, I quickly took the seat next to Nico and tried to enjoy the rest of the feast.

**\--------------------------**

**Another chapter published. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this one. I didn't bother reading over it cause I just needed to publish something ASAP. Anyway, hope you liked it and stuff.**


	10. Bedtime

**-Percy**

The feast was delicious but not nearly as good as my mom's cooking. It was hard to sacrifice our food being surrounded by wizards and all, but Nico and I managed. After the feast, the head boy and girl lead us to our dormitories.

Sadly for us, Potter's friends Ron and Hermione were head boy and girl.

"This way please." Hermione said with a smile. Why she was smiling, I had no idea.

Once we got to the highest floor in the magic school, we followed the crowd to a painting of a lady. She was slightly big, but I didn't say anything to try and prevent myself from being rude.

Ron stood in front of the painting and then the strangest thing happened. The painting spoke. "Password?"

Ron looked at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at him annoyed. She then stepped in front of the painting and responded. "Golly wobbles."

The painting swung open revealing a cozy room decorated in red and gold. I smiled when I entered and turned to Nico. "This place is cozy."

He hummed in agreement then turned to Ron. "Where do we sleep?"

Ron looked at him then pointed to a staircase on the left. "Up there."

Nico nodded and gave the room one last glance then made our way up the stairs. Once we reach he's the top, we were in a large room with several four-poster beds.

Nico immediately went for the bed in the darkest corner of the room.

I rolled my eyes and took the bed next to him. "So Neeks, are you planning on sleeping tonight?"

The dark boy next to me shook his head no and sighed. "Haven't had sleep in a while. It would be nice though."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Nico gave me a small smile. My heart fluttered in my chest. Even the smallest of smiles from this boy made me melt.  _Oh gods oh gods don't freak out. Calm down._ I sucked in a breath and smiled back. "Night Nico."

"Night Perce."

——————————————  
 **-Nico**

When Harry and the rest of the boys came up to the dormitories, Percy and I were "asleep". Not really. We were just pretending to be asleep so it didn't raise any suspicions. 

"Lookie here Harry." I heard Ron say. "The two exchange students are already asleep. Think we should go through there stuff? See what their deal is?"

Did this idiot seriously suggest going through mine and Percy's stuff? I could feel a growl form in my throat.

"Not tonight Ron," Harry replied. "But soon. These Americans are strange. That's for sure."

I rolled my eyes, but the boys couldn't see me. If they even come close to mine, or Perce's stuff, I'll chop their hands off.

"We should get some sleep mate." Ron said as he yawned.

"Yeah, we should." 

I heard muffled noises which I'm guessing was the two boys changing and going to bed. 

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

That was the last thing I heard from the two before the room was filled with deep snores. 

I gently turned my body so I could face Percy. The boy was already looking at me. His expression was mad. "Those idiots seriously want to go through our stuff? How idiotic can they be?"

I sighed. "Who knows. Maybe we'll be able to reveal ourselves and kick their butts in the future, but for now, we need to be under control."

Percy rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right."

I scoffed. "I know I'm right."

Percy smiled and laughed. HIs laugh was like sirens singing sweet songs. I would never get enough of this certain son of Poseidon.

"Anyway," Percy said interrupting my thoughts. "Wanna spar?"

"Depends. Are you ready to lose?"

Percy answered by pulling out riptide then running out of the dormitories. I smirked and followed after him. Styigon iron sword in hand. 

**\------------------------------**

**My bad guys. I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm not gonna give you tons of crappy excuses for why I haven't posted like _"Oh I had school work"_ , or  _"my dog died"_  or any crap like that. I just forgot to post. That's it. **

**Anyway, hope you like my story. Oh, and I didn't reread this chapter so sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	11. Potions Class

**-Harry**

I walked briskly down the halls of Hogwarts trying to get to class on time. Well not necessarily on time considering I was already late, and my underwear was at least a good mile up my butt. 

I opened the doors of the class I was late to in hope that no one would see me when I entered, but of course, that didn't happen. 

"Potter!" Snape's cold voice rang through the room. "Why exactly are you late? And on the first day nonetheless."

"Sorry Professor," I mumbled. "I was busy doing some things and I lost track of time and-"

Snape rolled his eyes and made the silencing motion with a single hand. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Take your seat Potter and begin working on the potion I've written on the board."

I quickly walked over and took my seat next to Ron. 

"Why were you really late Harry?" The ginger whispered in my ear. 

I frowned and turned to him. "It was those transfers fault. They're the reason I'm late."

Ron gave me a confused look. "How'd they make you late?"

"Well, it all started this morning...."

|flashback/story|

I was lying in bed this morning when I heard a thud come from the stairs. 

"Keep it down Perce." A familiar voice said. "We can't risk them  waking."

"Sorry, Neeks." A sheepish voice replied.

I recognized the voices and stupid nicknames as the new transfers Nico and Percy, but I was wondering what they were doing out of bed at this hour of the morn. When they walked into the dormitory, I pretended to be asleep so I could try and figure out what they were discussing. 

"That was a good session di Angelo." Percy said. You could hear the smirk in his voice. "I practically wiped the floor with you."

My eyes were closed so I couldn't see anything they were actually doing, but I was wondering what Percy meant by session. Were they going to therapy, or maybe a private lesson on how to kill without being detected? 

"Ha ha ha." Nico chuckled sarcastically. "You only beat me cause you jumped into the damn lake. I knew we should've gone further in the woods to train. Preferably somewhere where you wouldn't be able to run to the lake when I was about to win."

Percy laughed quietly. "I could've beaten you without the lake di Angelo. And you know it."

Nico scoffed. "I'd like to see you try Jackson."

"Fine," Percy said with boldness in his voice. "You can think of the next competition that we can butt heads at before our first class. Winner gets 10 drachmas. Deal."

"Deal," Nico said. I'm guessing they shook hands or something to make it more official. "Now go take a shower. You reek Perce."

The green-eyed boy chuckled. "Of course I do. some just had to send his oh so scary friends on me maybe I wouldn't smell so bad."

Nico scoffed again. "Just go shower."

When I didn't hear Percy's voice, but the sounds of running water I figured he was in the shower. I then heard the sound of a second source of water. Maybe di Angelo went to brush his teeth. I saw that as my chance to maybe sneak around. Find out some stuff about the two. I crawled out of bed and crawled over to Nico's nightstand. I opened up all of the drawers and quickly went through them. All I found were some pictures and some gold coins that were the size of a galleon but had a very tall building on the back. 

"I'm sorry, but what do you think you're doing Potter?" A dark, cold voice said from behind me. I sent shivers down my spine. And not in a good way.

I slowly turned to face the dark and broody boy who was only wearing a towel around his waist. He was probably just about to get in the shower. I looked at his pale chest and my mouth hung open some. His entire chest and stomach area were covered in scars. None of the same size or shape. "Uh I. I-I was um-"

"Save it." He said interrupting me. His voice was like a knife slicing straight through my sentence. "I'm only gonna say this to you once and if this happens again, I won't be so nice. Don't go through mine nor Percy stuff or there will be consequences. Understood?"

|break|

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." The cold voice of Snape rang through the room like ice did over flowers in the winter. "Would you mind paying attention to this class, or keeping your braind=s the size of peanuts for the rest of your lives?"

Ron and I both apologized then looked back up at the blackboard.

Snape held his mouth in a snarl. "Forty points from Gryffindor. Now get back to work."

Both me and Ron rolled our eyes but didn't stop working again until Snape turned his back on us. 

As soon as he did, Ron was looking to me. "So then what happened mate?"

"Well................"

|flashbak resume|

I nodded. My body was kind of numb from his words. His demeanor scared me half to death.

"You can shower now Neeks." A happy voice called from the bathroom. I don't know why di Angelo didn't shower while Percy was in there. There were multiple shower stalls. 

"Thanks, Perce." With one last glare, Nico left and went to take a shower. 

When he walked into the bathroom, I went straight for Percy's stuff. I opened up his blue chest in front of his bed and dug through all of his clothes. In his chest, I found some pictures and gold coins just like I had in Nico's nightstand. In the blue chest, I also found a small baggie with what looked to be lemon cake in it and a vial with a golden liquid swishing around. 

"You just don't listen do you, Potter?" I jumped back from the chest dropping the baggie and vial back into the chest. Luckily, it wasn't Nico this time. Sadly it was the other transfer. Percy. "Didn't Nico tell you to not go through our stuff?"

When I saw Percy, my mouth hung open just as it did when I had seen Nico. He was wearing faded blue jeans and white socks, but no shirt. He too was littered with scars all along his torso and chest. "Um well-"

Percy rolled his eyes then turned to look back in the bathroom where the water had just turned off. "Hey, Neeks! Harry here needs to be taught a lesson in privacy. Got any ideas?"

"I have a few!" Nico shouted from the bathroom. When he came out, he was fully dressed in a black tee with a skeleton with shining black wings on the front. He handed Percy and blue shirt and Percy gladly took it and slid it on. Nico grabbed his wand off his bed and waved it toward me. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black. 

\-------------------

When  I woke up, I hanging by my underwear from the tallest tower Hogwarts had.

|flashback/ story end|

 "Woah Harry," Ron said with a surprised look on his face. "They really did that?"

I nodded with anger on the brain. "Yeah, they did. And I'll get them back for it."

Ron smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. I could tell he was on my page. "If they did that this morning, then where are they?"

I looked around the room and noticed that they were indeed not here. My smiled grew bigger. "They'll definitely get in trouble by Snape for being late."

Just then, the classroom doors burst open for the second time that class. Percy and Nico both ran in. Percy was smiling and Nico had a frown on his face

"Sorry we're late Professor, but Nico bet me 10 drachmas I wouldn't jump off the building and into the lake and not die."

Professor Snape glared at the smiling boy. "Did you do it?"

Percy's smile got wider. "Yep. Instead of my money, I'm making di Angelo here owe me something else. Isn't that right Neeks."

The dark and gloomy boy blushed, but looked up at Percy and scowled. "Sometimes, I hate you Perce."

Percy just wrapped his arm around Nico and continued smiling. "Love you too Neeks."

Snape rolled his eyes but smiled at the pair. why he was smiling I had no idea. They should be getting detention right now, not smiles. Snape never smiles. "Sit down and complete this potion before class ends, or I'll give you two detention."

Percy pouted and Nico just rolled his eyes back at the Profesor. The dark boy dragged his friends over to an empty table and they began working on their potion. And Snape didn't even take points from our house for them being late. What the bloody hell!

\-----------------------

Class was over and Snape was coming around checking potions. Of course, all the Slytherins did outstanding, but when he got to me and Ron, he scowled. "Mr. Potter this potion is absolutely horrible. Same for you Mr. Weasley." He waved his wand and both of our cauldrons disappeared. He then walked over to Percy and Nico's table and his smile from earlier had returned. "This potion is outstanding. 30 points to Gryffindor."

My mouth was practically on the floor at this point. Snape never gave Gryffindors points. Ever. These two were definitely hiding something if they had Snape's approval. And I was gonna find out what.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! It was really fun to write and all. It literally came to me today, so I'm just like 'oh I haven't posted in a while, so why not?' Thanks for reading this story it has so many views, so please keep reading. I'm glad people like this story.**


	12. Transfiguration

**-Nico**

Once potions with Sevy was over, Perce and I made our way to Transfiguration class. Percy had a bright smile in his face as he glided through the old halls of Hogwarts. His beautiful blue-green eyes were sparkling and his messy black hair was just perfect in the torchlight.

"Hey, Neeks?" Percy said questioningly as he stopped walking and turned to me. "Do you know where the class is?"

I started racking my brain for a possible clue to where the class may be but alas I had nothing. "Nope. Maybe we could get some help."

"From who?" Asked Percy.

I turned to my left and right in search of someone who could possibly help us, but I saw no one. That was until a ghost flew through the wall and gasped when he saw me.

"M-my lord!" He said sounding frightened. "Pl-please don't send me back. I have a special notice from lady Hecate. She said my ghost would be safe here! Please have mercy!!"

I rolled my eyes and the taller boy next to me giggled. I turn to look at the ghost and I try giving him a reassuring smile. "Hey relax. We only need directions to Transfiguration class. Think you could show us where it is?"

The ghost heaved a relieved sigh and the smiled down at me. "Of course lord Nico. Please, follow me."

The ghost led us through a series of hallways until we stopped in front of a large wooden door. "Thanks." I said to the ghost in an attempt to be polite.

The ghost smiled at me again. All this smiling was gonna make me have a headache later on. "Oh, it was no problem lord." With that, the ghost left Percy and I to stand at the door. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Percy asked with his signature smirk. "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes but pushed open the big doors to the classroom. When Percy and I stepped in, all eyes were on us. 

"Mr. Jackson and Mr. Di Angelo." Professor McGonagall said with a stern voice. "Why is it that you are late for my class?"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Minnie. We got lost. A ghost had to help us get here."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, but a fond smile was on her lips. Not surprised. Anyone could fall for Percy's charm at the snap of his fingers. "I'll let you off this time. And only this time because it's your first day! If you're late again you will get detention. Is that understood Mr. Jackson?"

When Percy smiled I swear my heart melted a little. His smile was like a bright day and I was the day's many shadows. 

Percy smiled brightly and nodded. "Thanks, Minnie."

"That's Professor in class Mr. Jackson." She replied with a playful tone. 

"Of course," Percy said matching her playfulness. "Professor."

Professor McGonagall turned to the board and waved her wand so the chalk wrote on it magically. "Today class we will be working on casting your Patronus-"

Minerva was cut off by the quick rise of Hermione Granger's hand. 

"Yes, Ms. Granger." She said.

"We've already learned the Patronus charm Professor," Hermione said with a slight hint of smugness. "In our fifth year actually."

"Yes I am very aware of that Ms. Granger, but you didn't let me finish. We will be learning how to cast a Patronus wordlessly."

That got the bushy-haired girl to shut up. Her constant need to correct people is just utterly annoying. The chalk that was writing on the board suddenly stopped and a list of instruction was written in a powdery white. The words were a big jumble of horse crap when I tried reading what they said. It didn't help that they were written in some kind of fancy cursive.

I sighed and pulled my wand out of my pocket. With a wave of the nearly black stick did the words on the board change from English to ancient Greek. 

Percy turned to me and smiled his brilliant smile. "Thanks, Neeks. I was wondering how'd we be able to do this."

"No problem Perce." I said with a small smile. This boy was really getting to my head. I hardly ever smile. 

"Can the others see it?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "No, only we can."

Percy smiled again and my bones felt like they were turning into goop. "Cool."

**-Hermione**

Out of the corner of my eye, all I could see was Percy and Nico talking. What about I had no idea, but they shouldn't be talking during class! That's just disrespectful.

"Okay class, has everyone read the instructions?" Professor McGonagall asked. I, being the O student I am, nodded politely. When she saw that everyone had seemingly read the directions, she moved on. "Alright then who would like to go first?"

I raised my hand high in the air in hope she'd call on me. I knew I could cast this spell. I mean seriously, how hard could it be? I mean I did save the world. 

"Ah yes."She said with a stern smile. "Ms. Granger. Please step up."

I got out of my seat and made my way to the front of the classroom to perform the spell. _Alright Hermione_. I thought.  _You got this. Just think of the spell and wave your wand. That's all you have to do_. I waved my wand and thought of the spell, but the only thing that came out of my wand was a single shot of silver. I frowned and shook my wand some. what happened? I did that perfectly. 

I decided to voice my thought to the Professor. "Professor McGonagall, what went wrong? I did that perfectly."

"If you would've done that perfectly, your Patronus would be out and about right now wouldn't it now Ms. Granger?"

I huffed and the stomped back to my seat. How dare she! I saved her sorry arse and she sasses me! 

"Would anyone else like to try?" McGonagall asked again. "How about you Mr. Jackson?"

I looked over to the two exchange students only to see Nico smirking and Percy with wide eyes. At that, I had to smirk myself. No way this airhead will be able to do the spell if I couldn't. 

Once Percy got to the front of the room, he pulled out his wand and waved it once. A stream of silver shot out of the end of his wand and a beautiful white horse galloped around. The stunning part was that the horse had wings. Beautiful, feathery wings that were as white as he was. I could only stare open-mouthed at this display. 

"How is this possible!" I yelled from my seat. "How did Jackson do it when I couldn't? I'm the smartest witch of our age!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "He Bushy McGee. You might be the smartest _witch_  of your age, but that doesn't mean you're the smartest  _person_  of your age.  Other people have functioning brains that can contain knowledge too. Just because hang out with airheads doesn't mean everyone in this school is. So get over yourself."

Percy in the front of the class snickered. 

I turned to McGonagall with rage in my eyes. "Are you really going to let them talk to me like this Professor?!"

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You Golden Trio have been walking around like you own the place. It's about time someone put you in your spot."

I gapped at everyone in the class. Harry and Ron were both seething in front of me. I decided to do something I've never done before. I grabbed my books and my bag then stormed out of the classroom. Ron and Harry hot on my heels.

**\--------------------------------**

**Another Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it. I'm wondering if I should start a new story called Mutants. It's a PJO and HoO AU. It's about the characters not being demigods, but being mutants. It is Percico and Frazeleo, so if you want to see this story let me know. If enough people want it then I'll publish it.**


	13. The Forbidden Forest

**-Ron**

I can't believe McGonagall just said that about Hermione! I mean sure she's rather full of herself but still. And to insult all of us?! How dare she. We saved her old arse while she stayed at this school and did nothing.

Okay so maybe she helped out in the war just a wee bit but that's all! Everyone knows it was me, Harry, and Hermione who saved this damn world. 

"I can't believe her!" Hermione fussed as the three of us stormed through the halls of our school. "She had the nerve to tell me that I was walking around as if I owned this place! And she didn't even take points from those imbeciles who insulted me! I mean really! How did Jackson do the spell perfectly and I couldn't? That's just not possible."

"I bet they're Death Eaters!" I said with a glare. They had to be. Anyone in their right mind would be more respectful when in the presence of Harry Potter.  "I mean, Harry you even said you heard them sneaking around last night."

Hermione then stopped suddenly and turned around to face me and Harry. I practically ran into her backside. "I have an idea. I know how we can get some dirt on Jackson and di Angelo."

"How?!" Harry and I both asked. These transfer students were getting on my nerves and getting some dirt on them would be very helpful for future purposes and such.

"Harry, you said you heard them sneaking about last night. Correct?" When Harry nodded in confirmation, the bushy-haired girl smirked. "Well, all we have to do is follow them tonight."

Harry and I turned to each other with smirks matching Hermione's. Tonight would be good.

\-------------------

**-Harry**

When nighttime hit, Ron, Hermione, and I walked out of the castle under my invisibility cloak in hot pursuit of Percy and Nico. The Americans had left to go outside as soon as they thought everyone was deep asleep. 

"So what's on the agenda tonight Neeks?" A grinning Percy asked Nico as the two boys walked outside of the castle. 

They had to be doing something insufferable if they have to sneak around at night to do it. Whatever it was, we'd find out.

"I say we work on swords today." Nico replied returning Percy's grin. 

The raven-haired boy nodded and began walking faster."That'll work. Now come on. I want to beat your ass quick so I can take a shower before everyone wakes up." 

The dark boy rolled his eyes but quickened his pace to match Percy's. They looked to be heading towards the forest. 

"They seem to be going to the forest." Hermione said with a questioning look. She was probably wondering why they were going to the Forbidden Forest. I mean it says it in the name.  _Forbidden_  Forest.

"Why would they need to go into the Forbidden Forest?" I asked confused. These morons would get themselves killed if they continued to come out here. Oh well. Not like I'll care. 

Once inside the forest, Percy smirked a scary smirk and Nico returned one just as vile. 

"Ready for this ghosty?" Jackson asked as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. 

What was he going to do with a pen? Of all things a pen?! 

"Only if you are kelp for brains." The gloomy boy was twisting a skull ring on his finger. "Draw your weapon."

Percy uncapped his pen and a large three-foot bronze sword sprang loose. Nico twisted his ring in a sharp motion causing a sword black as night itself to appear. I could hear Hermione gasp beside me, but I didn't look. All my attention was on the two Americans who seemed to have swords hidden within their personal items. McGonagall would most definitely be hearing about this. 

The two boys were circling each other before Nico made the first move. He lunged for Percy, but Percy dodged it and brought his sword down to try and get Nico. Nico blocked Percy strike and went to jab the green-eyed boy in the leg only to be kicked by said leg. 

The fight lasted for a long while but in the end, Percy won having di Angelo pinned underneath him.

Percy wore a smirk as he held his sword to Nico's throat. "Told you I'd kick your ass di Angelo."

The shorter boy just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Now mind getting up so we can shower?"

Percy too rolled his eyes then got off of his friend. He offered a hand to help Nico up and the gloomy boy gladly took the hand. 

"Thanks Perce." Nico said while brushing off his clothes.

"Come on Harry," Hermione whispered. "We should go back before them so they won't be suspicious."

I nodded and turned around to walk back to the castle when the scary voice of Nico di Angelo boomed from behind.

"Not so fast you three."

My eyes widened and I was frozen in fear. Was he talking to us? How'd he know we were here?

I could here Nico's footsteps as he walked up to us. He was usually so quiet on his feet but I guess he was trying to be more intimidating at the moment. Within the next second, the cloak was ripped from our heads and we were caught. Nico looked into our eyes with his dark ones and I'm not gonna lie. I was very afraid. I'd never say that aloud of course, but still. That's saying something if this puny kid can frighten the great Harry Potter.

"Why the hell did you three follow us out here?" Nico asked. His voice as steel as ice. 

"How'd you know we were here?" Hermione asked clearly trying to avoid answering di Angelo's question.

"Don't try avoiding this bushy." Nico pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll ask one more time before. Why did you follow us?"

Ron let out a quiet whimper beside me but Nico and Percy clearly heard it. Percy rolled his eyes and approached us. "Cut them some slack Neeks. No death threats. At least not yet anyway."

My eyes widened at the thought of dying by the hand of these two. Ron was right! They are death eaters! We had to tell McGonagall. 

Nico sighed but frowned. "Fine. This is your last warning, If you so much as look at me or Percy the wrong way, you'll regret it. And don't tell anyone about what you saw out here. Understood?"

The three of us nodded our heads quickly then turned to sprint away. It didn't take long for us to reach the castle. 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally updated!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out chapter 12 of my other story _Demigods, Meet Wizards_. It's all about my newest story about the demigods being mutants. **

**If you want some info on it just leave a comment saying so.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**-T**

 


	14. After the Forest Incident

**-Percy**

I closed my eyes as I sank into the warm water of the prefect's bathrooms pool. Well, it looked like a pool but it was really a bath. Minnie had given us a key so we could use this bathroom instead of the shower stalls all the time. I sighed in relief. A bath was always nice after a long sparring session with Neeks. I began adding bubbles to the bath to make it better when I heard the door open.

\-----------------------

I opened my eyes and looked at the entrance to see who entered only to come face to face with dark brown orbs.

"Hey, Percy." A very naked Nico said. His cheeks were a rosy red color and he directed his line of sight to the floor. "M-mind f I join?"

I stared dumbfounded but nodded my head all the same. He smiled sheepishly and slowly stepped into the large pool sized bath.

He started swimming closer to me until he was right beside me. I could feel my cock hardening as his hands made their way to my arm. He began drawing circles on my bicep with his cunning fingers. "So Perce." He started. His mouth was right by my ear. "You look tired. You should relax some. Let me bathe you."

He reached for the soap and squirted some into his hand. He rubbed his hands together then placed them on me. First, they traced my chest and stomach. Then he went lower until he reached my by now hardened member. I bit my tongue to keep from moaning.

"How's that feel Percy?" He asked as he stroked my cock. His hand swallowed my length and the warm embrace made me shiver with pleasure.

All I could do was moan as he continued stroking it. He smiled and leaned in closer until our mouths were mere inches apart. His eyes closed and he leaned in pressing our lips together in a passionate kiss. My eyes closed too as I wrapped my arms around his waist to bring him closer.

When we broke apart my eyes fluttered open only to see that there was no Nico. Just a giant bath with only me swimming around.

I sighed as I climbed out. I willed myself dry and made my way out of the prefect's bathroom.

How had this boy taken over my mind? His large brown eyes and his pale skin. Like snow and porcelain.

**-Harry**

Hermione, Ron, and I ran down the halls of Hogwarts in a hurry to get to McGonagall's office. We had to tell her what we saw. About di Angelo and Jackson fighting and in the Forbidden Forest none the less!

We burst through her office doors panting from the long run.

"Professor!" I called out.

She looked up from her papers to look at the three of us. She clearly looked tired, but she seemed to be working anyway. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"We just saw the exchange students in the Forbidden Forest." I said. "And they were fighting."

She took her glasses off and set them down on her desk. "And why, may I ask, were you three up to witness them fighting in the forest?"

I looked down trying to think of a good excuse. "Uh well because-"

"Because Harry said he saw them sneaking about last night." Hermione interrupted saving us from the sorry excuse I would've thought up. "We can't trust them, Professor. They're clearly death eaters."

McGonagall raised one unimpressed eyebrow. "I will gladly inform you that they are not death eaters. They are here to learn about our wizarding ways."

Ron scoffed. "C'mon Professor! They're clearly up to something. They've been hostile towards us since the start!"

"Please children." She said with a huff. "Go back to bed and I'll let you three off the hook. But if I find out you've been sneaking around or following the exchange students I won't hesitate to give you detention."

The three of us walked out of her office with a sigh.

"I can't believe were the ones who got in trouble!" I said angered.

"I know mate!" Ron added. "They're the ones sneaking around in the Forbidden Forest. We were just telling her what we saw."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you see? McGonagall is clearly on their side for everything. Class today and now this! We're going to have to figure this out ourselves."

Ron and I nodded.

"Yeah Mione." I said. "Your right. Any ideas?"

She smirked. "Truth potion."

**-Nico**

I walked into the dormitory after I bathed and jumped on my bed. Those idiot wizards. Why can't they just leave me and Percy alone? We don't shove our noses into their business.

"You look upset." I looked up to see Percy in all his glory. He was still a little wet from his bath which only added to his natural perfection. His sea green eyes looked slightly tired, but he was still gorgeous. The most distracting thing, however, was not his eyes but the fact that he was shirtless.

I looked away quickly. I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Uh y-yeah, it's those stupid wizards!"

I sighed and plopped down next to me. "Tell me about it. They keep aggravating the hell out of us. It's obvious they don't trust us but to dig their way into our personal lives. That's far beyond being a little curious."

I nodded and turned some on my pillow so I could face Percy only to see he was looking directly at me. Our noses were practically touching and I could feel his breath on my lips. I smelt miny. I'm guessing he just brushed his teeth. "Uh I-I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Percy nodded and sat up. "G'night Neeks." He walked over t his bed and climbed under the covers. I flipped over so I wouldn't have to look at his face all night. That'd only cause a little problem down in the downstairs regions.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

\--------------------------------------

 **Sooooooooooooo how'd ya** like **it? This is just a filler chapter so I understand if your not a big fan. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon so be ready for updates.**

**Oh, and I love when people leave comments. Every time someone comments or votes on my story my phone buzzes and it just makes me all giddy.**

**Anyway, keep reading.**


	15. Truth or Dare

**-Nico**

_I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair. His sea green eyes were filled with love and want. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to my shoulder. I was sitting on his lap. My back to his chest._

_"I love you, Nico." He whispered in my ear. I smiled as he placed another kiss on my body. The kisses kept getting lower and lower and lower until his head was now at my waistline. He looked up at me with his signature lopsided grin and all I could do was blush and nod._

_He slowly peeled off my pants, then my shirt, then my underwear. He then began removing his clothes. Soon we were both naked and Percy littered my body with sweet kisses. He started biting and nibbling on my collar bone and neck leaving red marks on my pale skin._

_"Percy-" I started but was cut off when his lips touched mine in a soft kiss. His lips felt warm and tasted like salt._

_"Nico." He moaned out when we broke apart. "Nico I lo-"_

\-------------

My eyes flashed open when I felt a pair of eyes staring at my previously closed ones. When  I noticed who was looking at me, I lowered my gaze. A bright blush coloring my face like a tomato.

"Hey good you awake," Percy said cheerfully. "It's time for breakfast. Wouldn't want to be late." 

"U-uh yeah." I stammered. Gods why does he make me such a mess. "I'll meet you in the living room."

The messy haired boy nodded and walked out of the dorm rooms. I sighed and climbed out of my warm bed. It'd be even warmer if Percy were in it with me but I know good and well that's not gonna happen. 

I quickly got ready by brushing my teeth and throwing on some clothes and a robe before I walked out. I didn't bother with my hair it was usually always messy. Not as messy as Percy's but still messy enough for me to not wanna do it in the mornings.

"Finally!" Percy said as I hoped down the stairs. "I'm starving let's go!" The sea green eyes boy grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the common room. I could feel the blush coming back to my cheeks as he pulled me through the large hallways of Hogwarts. When we finally reached the Great Hall, Percy practically yanked me down on the bench beside him.

"Wow Perce you weren't kidding." I said as I watched him shovel spoonfuls of food on his plate. He ate a lot before but this? This was more than usual.

He turned to me a frowned. "When I say I'm hungry I mean it di Angelo. I can't believe I let you deprive me of food for that long."

I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled. "Well, apparently I didn't deprive you long enough. You're still alive."

He huffed annoyed. "Haha. Very funny Nico."

I smirked. "I thought so."

Percy opened his mouth to remark, but a head of bushy hair beat him to it.

"Hello, Percy and Nico." She sounded cheerier than usual. Like she doesn't hate us. Odd.

"Uh hi." Percy replied. 

"Can we help you?" I asked bored. 

She narrowed her eyes at me slightly but continued on anyway. "I was just wondering if you would like to join a game of truth or dare with us Gryffindors later tonight."

I looked over at Percy and he shrugged his shoulders at me. I looked back to the witch and nodded. "Yeah sure."

She smiled. "Excellent."

I watched as she walked off towards Harry and Ron. Why was she being so..................different?

**-Hermione**

I can't believe that worked! I smiled too as I walked away from Percy and Nico and over to Harry and Ron.

"Did it work?" Ron asked as soon as I sat back down.

I nodded my head then turned to my plate so I could begin loading it.

Harry smiled. "That's brilliant!" He and Ron began doing small dances in their seats in excitement.

"So what's the plan again?" Ron asks after he and Harry are done silently celebrating.

I roll my eyes at the ginger. "All we have to do is give them the truth potion and bam! We can ask them anything we want and they'll be forced to tell the truth."

He smirked. "Oh right. Can't wait for tonight then."

\--------------------------------

It was night and Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in the main room of the common room waiting for the Americans. 

"So what should be the first question we ask them?" Harry asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe something about their past."

Ron shook his head no at the suggestion. "I say we ask them about why they fight with swords in the forest after hours."

I stared shocked at Ron. That actually wasn't a bad idea. 

Harry nodded his head to show he was agreeing with Ron. "Yeah. That's a good idea, Ron. We should also-" 

Before Harry could finish his sentence, I lightly kick him in the ankle to shut him up when I saw Percy and Nico walk in. 

When they saw us the walked over to sit on the couch opposite of us. 

"So ready to start?" Percy asks.

I nod my head and pull out a vile from my pocket.

"What's that?" Nico asks as he nods his head towards the vial in my hand.

"It's truth potion," I reply. "It's just to make sure we tell the truth. No harm." I open the vial and take a swig. I then pass it on to Harry who does the same and then passes it to Ron who passes it to Percy who then passed it to Nico. Once the vial was empty I smirked. "Great let's began." I turn to Harry and smile. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." 

"Who was your first crush?"

I saw a blush color his face. "Cho Chang."

I smile wider and he just rolls his eyes. "Percy. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

I silently curse under my breath. He has to pick truth in order for this to work. 

"I dare you to kiss Nico."

I saw as Nico's eyes widened but Percy just smirked. "C'mere cutie." He grabs Nico around the waist and pulls him closer until his lips touch Nico's cheek. Nico's face turned red almost immediately. 

Percy just smirked then turned to Ron. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Hermione's lap until it's your turn again. But it doesn't count if Hermione chooses you."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as Ron came and sat on my lap. 

"Truth or Dare Mione?"

"Truth."

"Favorite teacher."

"Profesor Sprout as of now." I scowled as I thought about what happened in Transfiguration class. "Nico. Truth or Dare." He needed to pick truth in order for this to work.

"Truth." 

I smirked and turned to Ron and Harry who were also smirking. "So Nico. What's your biggest fear?"

I watched as he visibly flinched. He tried to keep his mouth shut. I could tell he didn't want to tell us. He kept nervously glancing at Percy who was looking at Nico with interest similar to our except more tender. 

"I-I don't-"

"You have to say it Nico!" I say slightly annoyed that he's able to hold off the truth potion this long.

"It's L-love." He said quietly. His head hung low.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Harry asked putting his hand up to cup his ear as he scooted closer to Nico.

The pale boy looked up angered. "I'ts love okay! I'm going to bed."

He stood up and stormed out of the main room. 

We all turned to Percy only to see him glaring at us. 

"What?" Ron asked harshly. 

The tanned boy just shook his head in disgust. "Just- nevermind. Goodnight."

With that did Percy leave. Leaving us three to sit in silence. 

**\------------------------**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo. Newest chapter. Hope you were a fan.**

**VOTE COMMENT FOLLOW ME and KEEP READING**

**Please leave a comment if you would like Ginny to find out about the Americans being demigods. If so then I will try to make a chapter about it VERY soon.**


	16. Ginny Weasley

**-Percy**

I woke up the next morning with a smile. Maybe Nico forgot about what happened last night. I hope he's feeling better. I look over to his bed and frown when I see he's not there. 

"That's odd." I said to myself as I climbed out of bed. The dark a gloomy son of Hades didn't seem to be around so I decided to go ahead and get dressed. I slid into a pair of faded blue jeans and an old camp shirt then I threw my robe over myself to cover up what I was wearing. 

"Oh, your up." A voice said from behind me. 

I turned and smiled when I saw it was Nico. He has dressed already and his hair looked to be dampened. "Hey, Neeks. Where've you been?"

"I went on a run." He said calmly. "Had to clear my head some."

I nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. Ready to head to breakfast?"

He nodded and the two of us left the dormitories and mad our way to the dining hall. 

\-----------------

Nico and I ate quickly then made our way to our first class.  Our classes went by in a blur and before we knew it, classes were over. 

"So wanna train?" I asked Nico we walked out of our last class. 

The dark haired boy nodded. "Yeah Perce. Just be ready to get your ass beat."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. You can't beat me di Angelo. We both know it."

He smirked. "Really now? What happened last time we fought Jackson."

I glared at him playfully. "Shut up di Angelo and get put your stuff away. As soon as your done we can shadow travel to the Forbidden Forest."

**-Ginny**

I walked down the halls of Hogwarts with a frown. Harry has been acting weird lately. So have Ron and Hermione. They think they're the main reason we won the bloody war. I never thought the fame would get to their heads. At least not this bad. 

I sighed as I turned the corner. I needed a break. The lake always looked gorgeous this time of night anyway. I pushed open the large doors of the school and walked out into the cool crisp air. My steps were soundless as I walked through the green grass. 

When I reached the lake a smile found its way to my face. The moon was glowing over it making the water glow as well. The water was calm and peaceful Just what I needed. 

I smiled and sat down in the soft grass but as soon as my hand made contact with the lush green, the lake began to quake. The water was churning and then out of nowhere a jet of water shoots out of the lake like a rocket. 

I stood up quickly and started backing away from the previously gorgeous water. What the bloody hell was going on?!

"JACKSON!" I heard an angry voice scream close to the forest area. Wasn't Jackson one of the Americans? My curiosity got the better of me and I found my feet moving my body towards the voice. 

As I got closer I heard laughter. "Haha, di Angelo. Told you you'd lose."

Di Angelo. That was the other American if I remember correctly. 

"We both know I'm not going down without a fight Jackson." Di Angelo said with an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint. 

That's when things got scary. The air around me got colder and the ground beneath me started to shake. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. That'd give me away for sure and based on everything that's going on, I don't want to get hurt. 

Then it suddenly stopped. The ground stopped shaking and the air returned to normal. I was about to turn and run back to the school, but before I could a cold metal material was pressed against my throat. 

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. What if this is how I die? Who would tell mum? 

"Relax Nico it's not them." A calm, but deep voice said from beside me. 

The sharp metal was removed from my throat and I let out the breath I was holding. 

"Who the hell are you?" A scary voice said right beside me. I'm guessing this was the one who was holding that sharp thing against my neck. 

"I-I'm Ginny," I said with a slight stutter. "Ginny Weasley."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The one beside me said. "You're related to the ginger friend of Harry's. I say we kill her."

My eyes went wide at the last comment. Kill me? Oh leaping lizards what have I gotten myself into.

"No Nico we're not gonna kill her." The other American said. 

Nico glared at Jackson. "And why not. She could be that idiot trio's spy. She knows too much. She could blab everything to them Perce."

Perce. His name was Perce. Maybe Perce was short for Percy like my brother. Yeah! I think that's it. Percy Jackson.

Percy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because. She just seems different." 

**\--------------------------------------**

**Yay a new chapter. I know it took me forever to post but oh well. I hope you like it. I think the Ginny part is pretty good. I'll try to update soon.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Also please check out my newest story titled Her Secret. It's about a girl who's a vampire but she keeps it a secret from her classmates until she has a run in with the golden boy of the school. Please read. It's coming soon btw. **


	17. Telling Red

**-Nico**

I don't see how Percy was just okay with telling Ginny everything. Like what the Hades?! It would've been safer if we just killed her or something like that. But nope. Percy Jackson and is caring self just had to bash the idea. 

So here we are now. Sitting by the lake with Ginny Weasley and explaining everything to her. It was still dark out. I'm guessing it was around 12 at night. 

"So wait." The girl said. "You're telling me that you two are children of the Greek gods that are apparently real and that you have powers based on who your godly parent is?"

Percy nodded and smiled. "Yep. You're taking this surprisingly well."

Ginny nodded and smile back. "This is honestly really cool. I never even thought about other magical races living out in the world."

"Yeah well, they do," I said with a hint of anger. "And with us demigods comes monsters. So don't go thinking that just because we have powers that we live happy rainbow farting lives cause we don't."

Percy gave me a disapproving glare. "Nico. Be nice." 

I rolled my eyes. "But whyyyyy?"

The tanned boy beside me had a look of shock on his face for a second then it turned into a look of pride. "Did I just get Nico di Angelo to whine?"

My eyes went wide and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "No!"

Percy let out a laugh that made my heart swell a little. "Now you're blushing! Gods I need to tell Grace about this.'

"Don't you dare tell that bolt chucking monster anything!" I shouted. If Jason knew Percy got me to pout I'd never hear the end of it. 

Percy and Ginny laughed at my reaction. I huffed and rolled my eyes. Sometimes I hate people. Everyone but Percy. I risked a glance at him and quickly fixed my eyes on the ground. My cheeks heated up again. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. His eyes crinkled at the sides and his mouth was open spilling the glorious sound. 

"You guys don't seem like the threatening, killing, war type. You're just so, nice." Ginny said one the laughter died down. 

Percy stopped laughing too and smiled warmly at the redhead. "Thanks, Gin. I'm actually really glad you found out about us. That'll piss Harry and them off even more now that you seem to know our big 'secret'."

I perked up at that. Harry and the rest would probably be really upset when they find out Ginny knows our secret. But the only way they could find out was if Ginny told them. 

I turned to the girl who seemed to have fire for hair. "Ginny I need you to swear on the river Styx that you won't tell anyone about what we just told you." The girl looked confused so I continued on. "The river Styx is magical and an oath made on it shouldn't be broken or a fate worse than death will happen."

"Fate worse than death?" She asked. "What's worse than death."

I was quick to reply. "The death of a loved one." A risked another glance at Percy and saw him look down in shame. "Going bankrupt. Something important being harmed beyond repair. Get the idea?"

She nodded. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone what Percy or Nico told me about tonight that had anything to do with their parents and abilities." 

Thunder rumbled across the sky causing the redhead to jump a little. 

"Well, now that the whole secret telling is over I think I know what we can do." Percy said as he slowly stood up.

"What would that b-" I was interrupted when a jet of cold water hit me dead in the face. I coughed and sputtered while I heard Percy's laughter. 

I smirked and grabbed my sword. "You'll regret that Jackson." I shoved my sword deep into the dirt beneath us and a crack formed. From the crack came about twenty skeletons. I glared at Percy, smirk still on my face. "Charge!"

 The skeletons chased after Percy and the son of the sea gods' eyes widened before he ran off in the opposite direction. "Damnit di Angelo!" I heard him scream as he ran.

Now it was my turn to laugh. I looked over at Ginny and saw that she was trying to hold in her laugh, but with no avail. She soon joined me in the laughter. 

Our laughter didn't stop. Oh no, it only grew louder when Percy jumped into the lake in order to escape the skeletons. 

The stopped chasing him and just stood at the edge of the lake probably waiting for him to resurface. With a wave of my hand, all the skeletons went back underground and Ginny and I continued laughing.

"That was brilliant!" She wheezed out. 

"Yes. It was so funny making me run from skeletons." Percy said as he climbed out of the lake. 

Ginny and I smiled when we saw him but Ginny's smile turned into a confused frown when she saw that Perce was dry. 

"How are you dry?" She asked.

Percy smiled and tapped his head with his finger. "Son of Poseidon remember?"

"Ohhhh." She said. Her smile now forming again. "That makes sense."

I nodded. "We should get back to the school before Harry, Ron, and Hermione get suspicious. Knowing them, they'll come out here looking for us soon."

Percy and Ginny nodded and together we walked back up to the castle known as school.

**\---------------------------**

**Newest chapter guys!!!! Hope you're liking my story so far. I'll try updating more.**


	18. Sorry, But We're Done Pt. 2

**-Ginny**

I smiled as I got ready for school today. Nico and Percy, we're brilliant. It was only last night when they told me everything about their lives. The wars, their friends, their families. Well, at least Percy told me everything. Nico wasn't too thrilled about the idea of letting me know some things.

"What's good you in such a good mood Gin?" I heard Hermione ask me. Since the previous seventh years didn't really have a new place to stay, they just remained in the seventh year dormitory with the new seventh years.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said with a bigger smile. "I'm heading to breakfast. See you there." 

I walked out of the dorms, my smile never leaving my face. Last night still felt like a dream. I still can't believe what all he told me. 

As soon as I stepped foot into the Great Hall, my eyes scanned the room to find Percy and Nico. When my hazel eyes met with a familiar pair of dark brown ones my face broke into another large grin.

Nico smirked and nodded his head in a manner that indicated he wanted me to sit with them. It was official, whenever I thought, saw, or spent time with them my face would automatically form a smile.

"Hey," I said as a sat across from the two boys.

"Soop," Percy said with a mouthful of food. 

Nico rolled his eyes. "He means sup."

I nodded then smiled. "Nothing really. I just haven't been able to stop smiling since last night. I think I have a new problem."

Percy swallowed his food then laughed at me. "Don't worry Lil G. If you had a problem then me and Nico would surely help you through it."

Again my face broke out into a smile. "Thanks. You guys are so nice and we just met. Already claiming to help me through things like that."

Percy smiled. "I'm actually surprised Nico warmed up to you that fast. He usually isn't a people person. 

I looked at Nico and he shrugged. "You seem chill Ginny. I can handle chill."

That got Percy and I both laughing. I saw Nico with a small smile on his pale face. These guys were good people. Why in the world would Harry, Hermione, and Ron dislike them?

"Ginny?" A familiar voice said behind me. Percy stopped laughing and Nico's smile turned into a scowl. I slowly turned around to come face to face with my boyfriend. He didn't look too happy. His eyebrows were scrunched up and he was wearing a frown. "Why in Merlin's name are you sitting with them?!" 

I turned back to briefly look back at Percy and Nico, then I looked back to Harry. "Because they're my friends."

Harry scowled deeply at that.

"Why are you friends with them?!" My brother, Ron, asked angrily. 

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because they're good people."

Harry scoffed. "Ginny you can't be serious. They're clearly death eaters!"

I frowned deeply at this. My temper was boiling. "Harry they are not death eaters. You need to stop accusing them of being bad people when they're clearly not. Now if you don't mind, I'll be finishing my breakfast."

I tried to turn back to my food but before I could, Harry grabbed my shoulder and yanked me around. "Ginny I forbid you to sit with them."

A look of shock passed over my face. Then it was masked by a smirk. "Well, Harry, you can't forbid me to do anything because we're over."

With that, I turned back to Percy and Nico who were smiling widely at me. Both had proud looks in their eyes. 

"What do you mean over?!"

I sighed annoyed. "I mean we're no longer dating Harry. Now please leave."

I smirked victoriously as I heard Harry try to think of a comeback but when I  heard his footsteps storming out my smirk only grew. 

"Nice job Lil G!" Percy congratulated. 

Nico nodded. "Yeah, now Percy can put that knife down."

I looked at Percy's hand just now noticing he was holding a knife. "Why do you have a knife?!"

Percy smiled sheepishly then set it down on the table. "When Harry grabbed you I thought he'd do something stupid so I was just being prepared."

"To stab him?!"

Percy nodded again. "Yep."

I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. After all, they've told me, this seems like the subtle thing to do. "Don't worry Perce. No stabbing is needed."

Percy got serious all of the sudden then pointed a finger at me. "Hey. You never know."

We all burst out laughing again. I could get used to having friends like these. 

\---------------------------------------------

**-Harry**

I woke up this morning with a smirk. Today would be the day I embarrass those horrid Americans. I climbed out of bed and did all my morning rituals then woke Ron. He too got ready and we waited in the common room for Hermione. 

"What took so long?" Ron asked as soon as she stepped off the last step.

She shrugged. "I was held up by Ginny. She was really happy this morning. It was weird."

I wonder what's up with her. I shrugged it off and put it to the side of my brain. "C'mon guys. Breakfast is waiting."

Ron smiled at that and we all made our way out of the common room. 

As soon as we walked into the Great Hall I searched for a familiar head of red hair that didn't belong to Ron. When I spotted the gorgeous locks I frowned displeased. What the hell was she doing with them?!

"What the bloody hell?" Ron whispered beside me. "Those Americans stole my sister.

I watched them closely and saw as Ginny and Percy started laughing while Nico had only a small smile. I growled then stomped over there.

"Ginny?" I said trying to hold in my anger. "Why in Merlin's name are you sitting with them?!"

She turned to look at Percy and Nico, then turned back to me. "Because they're my friends."

I scowled. What the hell did these idiots do to my girlfriend? She's clearly gone crazy calling them her friends. 

"Why are you friends with them?!" Ron asked angrily. He was clearly on my side for this.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe because they're good people."

I scoffed. How could she consider those awful Americans good people? "Ginny you can't be serious. They're clearly death eaters!"

She frowned at that. "Harry they are not death eaters. You need to stop accusing them of being bad people when they're clearly not. Now if you don't mind, I'll be finishing my breakfast."

Unbelievable! She was standing up for these blokes. She tried to turn back to them but I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to me. "Ginny I forbid you to sit with them."

A look of shock passed over her face. Then she smirked. Why was she smirking?! I just told her to stay away from these asses. "Well, Harry, you can't forbid me to do anything because we're over."

With that, she turned back to Percy and Nico. 

I can't believe what I'm hearing. She must be confused. "What do you mean over?!"

She sighed but didn't turn back to look at me. "I mean we're no longer dating Harry. Now please leave."

I stood there shocked. Not knowing what to say. She can't be breaking up with me! I'm the great Harry Potter! With a huff, I stomped out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron hot on my tail.

**\---------------------------------------**

**So this is the latest chapter. I'm starting a new story inspired by Takara Pheonix. She's my fav fanfic writer so I wanted to do something similar to her work. Hope you read it when the first chapter comes out.**


	19. The Invitation

**-Percy**

The next few days went by pretty peacefully which was surprising. Not saying I don't love the peace, it's just that it's not normal. After the whole thing with Ginny and Harry things around school have seemed to pass with a lot of buzz. It was like the Aphrodite kids back at camp just several more of them. 

I sighed contently as I laid in the common room with Nico. We were playing wizarding chess and he was creaming me. 

"Knight to g4." He said. Sufficialy trapping my king in checkmate. He smirked. "I win."

I rolled my eyes but smiled fondly at the younger boy. "Yeah and this is the only thing you'll beat me at di Angelo."

He huffed. "Is not."

"Is too." 

"Is not." 

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is-" I was about to finish my sentence when the sound of someone clearing their throat snaps me out of my facade with Nico. 

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting battle." The blonde on the other side of the IM said with a playful smirk. His blue eyes shifted towards Nico so I followed his stare. The pale boy had a bright blush coloring his cheeks. "But Chiron wanted me to call and check up on you guys."

"We're fine," Nico said quickly.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled at the boy beside me now. "Oh come on Nico. Don't be all pissy now." I looked over to Nico and he had his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze was on the floor. "I was also wondering if you guys planned on visiting camp anytime soon."

I nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna go for Christmas break."

The blonde nodded. "Cool. Then we can cream your ass in capture the flag Perce."

I frowned. "Who said you get Nico on your team?"

Jason smirked. "Nico would love to be on my team. Right, Nico?"

We both turned to the son of Hades with demanding looks. 

"Uh," He started. "Uhm I'm just gonna wait for Chiron to decide. guys."

I groaned and Jason sighed. I was about to complain and prove to Nico that he'd want to be on my team, when I heard a noise coming from the dormitories. "Bye Jason. Talk to you soon I guess." I quickly swiped through the IM and turned back to Nico. 

"Who were you blokes talking too?" An all to familiar voice said as they slowly came down the stairs. 

Nico scoffed. "None of your damn business Potter."

Harry glared but his glare was honestly weak. "It's my school di Angelo, therefore, my business."

I rolled my eyes. How dense could this guys get? "Listen Harry. We were just talking to a friend from America. No biggie."

Harry shifted his glare to me and it took almost everything in me to stifle my laugh. 'And how did you call them? Cell phones don't work here."

"It's a wizarding school dumbass," Nico said annoyed. "There is more than one way to contact a person."

Harry turned back to Nico. "Why you little-"

Before he could finish, Ginny came walking down the stairs of the girl's dormitories with a smile on her face. That was until she saw the scowls on Nico and my faces due to the pest known as Potter. "What's going on?"

Harry's eyes softened some as he turned to his ex. "These blokes found a way to make a call. I'm telling you Gin, you can't trust them. They're clearly death eaters."

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved past Harry. "Look, Harry, I don't care what you, Hermione, and my idiot brother think, These guys are cool and I trust them." 

I smiled at her and she took the seat beside me on the floor. "Thanks, Gin."

She waved it off. "No problem." Her eyes suddenly got an exciting gleam in them. "Now for the important stuff. I was wondering if you and Nico would like to spend a few days at my house for the break. You know, to show me some cool stuff you were telling me about. It's just so fascinating and I would love to see you two fight."

Her eyes shone with excitement. I remember her wanting to know more about mine and Nico's powers so I promised her that we'd show her one day. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. "Sure Gin we'd love to come but we can only stay for a while before Christmas. We have to go back to America to see my mom and then we're gonna visit some friends."

Ginny beamed when I told her we'd come. She stood from her spot by me and starting dancing around the room. "We're gonna have a sleepover!" She stopped mid-celebration and turned to Nico and me. "Do you guys even do sleepovers?"

I turned to Nico and he was wearing a smirk. "You should know lil Red, we don't sleep at sleepovers. You know, unless it's multiple days."

She smiled even wider at that. "Fantastic! An all-nighter. We could go stargazing-" I felt a pang in my chest at the mention of watching the stars. "-swimming, I could even teach you guys about Quidditch!"

I smiled. "Sounds great Gin."

Her smile grew wider and she came over to hug me. Since I was sitting it was slightly odd but we made it work. She kept smiling as she made her way over to Nico and wrapped her arms around him. I could tell he was taken aback by this but he soon adapted to it and hugged her back. 

"It'll be fan-bloody-tastic!" She half yelled. "My mum already confirmed so I just need to tell her you two are coming."

"What's going on?" I looked up at the boy's staircase and saw Ron standing there with a scowl. His gaze was fixed on Ginny hugging Nico. "Why are you hugging that bloke Gin?"

Ginny let go of Nico and the later turned to Ron with a smirk. "Looks like I'll be seeing you for the holidays, Weasley." On that note, he walked out of the common room. I smirked as I saw Ron's expression.

Harry seemed to leave the daze he was in during our entire conversation. "What the bloody hell?! Why would you invite them, Ginny? That was just stupid! Even for you!" 

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Gin I didn't mean  it like that-"

"No Harry." She cut him off.  "You need to hear what I have to say. I dumped you for a reason. You've been acting like a self-absorbed jerk lately and I absolutely hate it. I invited them over because they are my friends and they have been more than you have and ever will go through. They have been nothing but nice to me since they got here and they are so humble about everything they've done. Maybe you should get you're head out of your arse and come back to reality!"

I smiled widely at Ginny as she stormed up the stairs to get back to her dormitory. 

Harry and Ron stood there with open mouths. 

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked. 

"You just got your ass handed to you, Potter," I smirked. "Maybe next time, be less of a dick." With one final smirk, I walked out of the common room to find Nico.

**\------------------------------**

**Newest chapter!!!!!!!!! I think this one is the longest. Anyway,  the next chapter will be Percy and Nico at the Burrow.**


	20. The Burrow Pt. 1

**-Harry**

I can't believe Ginny! How could she just invite those blokes to the Burrow like that?! I sighed and stormed to the train that was leaving for home. 

I had already packed all my belongings and was heading towards the train with Ron and Hermione behind me. Ginny was busy chatting it up with her new friends so she didn't bother leaving with us.

"I can't believe Ginny would do this." Ron said angered. 

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it makes no sense!" 

I heard Hermione sigh from behind me. "Don't you see guys! Now we have a chance to question then some about being death eaters."

I smirked. "Good thinking Mione."

We loaded the train and discussed a plan on how to get them to spill their secrets. 

\--------------------------------

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Was the first thing I heard when entering the Burrow. I smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley. The woman was honestly like a second mother to me. 

"'Ello Molly," I said still smiling. 

"Have you eaten since leaving the school?" She asked and when all there of us shook our heads no she sighed. "Let me go prepare some lunch then. Do you know what time your sisters getting here with her friends Ron?"

Ron scowled. "No mum." 

Mrs. Weasley nodded and headed off towards their small kitchen to make us lunch.

At that moment, the door burst open and in came Ginny, Nico, and Percy. Ginny and Percy were laughing while Nico came in with a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"Oh Neeks that was hilarious!" Percy wheezed out. 

Ginny was laughing so hard that tears were pricking the corners of her eyes. "I had no idea traveling with you could be so  _interesting_  Nico."

"Shut up." Nico said with a scowl. His face was still slightly red. Him saying that only caused Percy and Ginny to laugh harder. 

"Oh hello Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of sandwiches. "These must be your friends."

Ginny nodded. Her face was red and her eyes had tears in them still but a large smile was plastered on her face. It made me sick. "Hi, mum. This is Percy and Nico. They're from the US."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh, the United States. That must be interesting. Why are you kids here then?"

Percy stopped laughing and smiled at the older woman. "Well our principal back in the US told us that we should branch out more and try learning new things about other wizarding worlds so we thought, what better way to learn than actually go to another wizarding school."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts dears."

Percy smiled wider. "Oh trust me, we are. Hogwarts is truly something." 

Nico grunted in to show he agreed. 

"I'm so glad you like it dears." Mrs. Weasley said as she continued to smile. "I just brought out lunch. Please, help yourselves." 

Ginny smiled and grabbed a handful of sandwiches then nodded her head towards the front door. "C'mon. We can eat by the lake."

Nico groaned and Percy's smile only grew wider. 

"Why the lake?" Nico whined at the same time as Percy said "Yay the lake!"

Percy and Nico looked at each other. Percy with a smile and Nico with a frown. Percy smirked. "I know what will cheer you up Neeks." Without warning, Percy hauled Nico over his shoulder and ran out of the building. 

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU SON OF A BIT-" 

Before Nico could finish his colorful sentence, Ginny shot her mum a smile then walked out the door and closed it behind her. 

"I hate them." Ron said as he grabbed a sandwich. 

"Dido." Hermione agreed. She grabbed a sandwich as well. 

"Dido to your dido Mione." I too grabbed myself a sandwich. What was so great about those Americans?

**-Ginny**

When Percy, Nico, and I reached my house a smile found it's way on both boys faces. The way we traveled to get here was absolutely brilliant! Who knew you could travel through shadows?!

"Let's go in," I said and started walking towards the front door of my house. "Mum probably already has lunch made." 

Both boys nodded and we began walking. When we were about halfway to the door, I heard a loud shriek. I turned around and saw Nico on Percy's back holding on tightly. 

"What?! What is it?!!" Percy asked as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. 

Nico closed his eyes and pointed at a bunny that was staring at the two boys from under the long grass. 

I couldn't help it. I laughed. And hard too. The great Nico di Angelo, I've heard rules over ghost, was scared of a bunny.  "Oh gods Nico it's just a bunny!"

Nico slowly climbed off of Percy's back and frowned. His cheeks heated up and turned a bright red color that looked adorable on his pale face. 

"You gave me a heart attack over a bunny?" Percy asked with a playful smile. When Nico didn't answer, Percy burst with laughter and the two of us laughed all the way to my house. 

"Oh Neeks that was hilarious!" Percy wheezed out as we entered my cozy home.

I could feel tears prick the corner of my eyes from laughing so hard. "I had no idea traveling with you could be so  _interesting_  Nico."

"Shut up." Nico said with a scowl. His face was still slightly red. Him saying that only caused Percy and Ginny to laugh harder.

"Oh hello Ginny!" Mum said as she walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of sandwiches. "These must be your friends."

I nodded. My eyes were teary but a larger smile was on my face. "Hi, mum. This is Percy and Nico. They're from the US."

Mum gasped. "Oh, the United States. That must be interesting. Why are you kids here then?"

Percy stopped laughing and smiled at her. "Well our principal back in the US told us that we should branch out more and try learning new things about other wizarding worlds so we thought, what better way to learn than actually go to another wizarding school."

Mum nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts dears."

Percy smiled wider. "Oh trust me, we are. Hogwarts is truly something."

Nico grunted in to show he agreed.

"I'm so glad you like it dears." She said as she continued to smile. "I just brought out lunch. Please, help yourselves."

I smiled and grabbed a handful of sandwiches then nodded my head towards the front door. "C'mon. We can eat by the lake." I knew Percy would enjoy the water and it was quiet there so they could tell me more about their lives. 

Nico groaned and Percy's smile only grew wider.

"Why the lake?" Nico whined at the same time as Percy said "Yay the lake!"

Percy and Nico looked at each other. Percy with a smile and Nico with a frown. Percy smirked. "I know what will cheer you up Neeks." Without warning, Percy hauled Nico over his shoulder and ran out of the building.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU SON OF A BIT-"

Before Nico could finish his colorful sentence, I shot my mum a smile then walked out the door and closed it behind me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I SWEAR!" 

Percy's laugh could be heard from the porch. This was going to be an eventful winter holiday. 


	21. The Burrow Pt. 2

**-Nico**

Percy and I have been in this cozy little home for three days and tomorrow we'd be leaving for camp. 

Right now, the three of us were in Ginny's back yard laying under a large tree. The snow beneath us crunched every time one of us moved. This was honestly perfect. The snow, friends, and peace. The only thing missing was................. Percy.

He was here but not with me. He was on the other side of Ginny with a smile playing his lips as he and Ginny whispered to each other about who knows what. 

The two of us were going back to camp soon so we could see the rest of the seven and others. After today actually. 

Percy sighed and turned to me. "Wanna head in Neeks?"

I nodded, my head getting covered in more so when doing so. "Sure."

The three of us got up and made our way back to the Burrow. 

As soon as I stepped in I was hit with the smell of fresh pastries. 

"Something smells good Mrs. W," Percy said with a smile as he ruffled some of the snow out of his gorgeous hair. How could someone simply look so perfect?

Mrs. Weasley's laugh could be heard from the kitchen.

"Who was that Molly?" A deep voice asked from somewhere in the house. It was new. Haven't heard it in this building since we arrived yesterday. 

"Just Ginny's friends Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back. 

"Hmmm." A man in all black like myself and long dark hair walked into sight. He had a beard and was a little taller than myself. "Do I know you?"

I frowned and glared at him. "No. Why?" I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice. Something about this guy seemed off. 

"Nico play nice," Percy said. I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me right now. "Hi I'm Percy and that's Nico. We're Ginny's friends from school."

Sirius nodded. "You're accent sounds odd. Where you from?"

I scoffed. Our accents were odd?! 

"They're American." Ginny piped in. "They came to Hogwarts to learn about the British wizarding culture."

Sirius nodded again and opened his mouth to say something when a high pitched scream was heard. Angry steps down the stairs followed and then came Harry. I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face. Well more like a smirk but you get the point. 

"Nice hair Potter," Percy said with a smile. "The color really complements your eyes. 

Percy huffed and turned to Sirius. "Sirius, tell them to leave! They're the ones who did this to my HAIR! THEM!!!"

Sirius turned to us and I turned to Percy who shrugged and laughed. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and whacked Percy in the back of the head. "Really Percy!" Harry smirked. He thought Ginny was finally on our bad side. Idiot. "Why didn't you get Ron too?!"

Percy laughed harder. "S-s-sorry Gin. I total forgot about Ron!"

Harry grit his teeth and stormed back up the stairs mumbling under his breath the whole way up. "Bloody idiots."

Percy and Ginny both continued laughing and Sirius was still standing by wearing an amused smirk. 

"So you prank?" He asked us. 

I shook my head and motioned over to the laughing duo. "That's all him."

Sirius nodded and turned to Percy. "Rather nice one kid."

Percy slowed his laughing to look at Sirius. He gave the older man one of his breathtaking smiles. "Thanks, man."

Sirius returned the smile. "No problem kiddo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an angry godson to calm." And with that, the older man left.

"That was Harry's godfather?" Percy asked Ginny as soon as Sirius was out of earshot. 

Ginny nodded. "Yeah more or less. Sirius was his dads best mate back in school days. When he died, Sirius took custody over Harry after he was released from Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" I asked. My father told me of this place I just couldn't quite remember it. 

Ginny nodded. "I'll tell you about it later."

I nodded. The atmosphere became relaxed and silent until Percy broke it. 

"So Ginny Nico and I were wondering if you'd wanna go to America with us for the rest of the break. It's totally free and you'll have a place to stay and you could meet all our friends back at camp-" Before Percy could even finish Ginny jumped him.

"Of course I'll go!" She screamed. "I've always wanted to go to America!" 

Percy smiled and lifted Ginny off of him so he could get up. "That's great. Go pack we leave in the mourning."

Ginny nodded. "Kay let me tell my mum before we head out."

Percy and I both nodded and Ginny left to go pack.


	22. The Kiss

**-Percy**

I breathed in a deep breath of camp air. I missed this. Thalia's tree stood tall with a sleeping dragon under it to protect from any harm. 

Ginny had squealed and hid behind Nico when she had first seen the beast. I laughed and told her he was harmless. 

"This place is amazing!" Ginny said excitedly. 

I smiled. "Yeah, it is. C'mon, Neeks and I'll show you around."

She nodded eagerly and followed as Nico and I walked around camp. Her face held a smile the entire time. She seemed upset when I told her the tour was over but she beamed when she saw the lake. 

She turned to me with a bright smile. "Can we take a swim?"

I nodded. "Absolutely." I turned to Nico to see him frowning. I rolled my eyes and threw the son of Hades over my shoulder. 

"PERCY JACKSON I SWEAR!" He screamed as his small fist pounded into my back. I couldn't hold in my chuckle. "PUT ME DOWN! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS A SECOND TIME! PERCY!!"

I grabbed Nico by the waist and threw him into the water. Ginny and I sat on the beach laughing our butts off. When he emerged he looked far from happy. I instantly stopped laughing when I saw the small smirk on his face. 

"Oh no," I mumbled quietly. 

Ginny's laughing slowly came to a halt when she saw my expression. "What?"

My eyes went wide as the son of Hades began swimming back to shore. Smirk still on his pale but gorgeous face. "Oh no no no." 

Ginny was looking worried now. Her eyebrows were raised in confusion. "What is it Perce?" I grabbed Ginny and threw her smaller frame over my shoulder and started backing away more. "Percy?! Put me down!"

"Sorry Gin," I said to the redhead. Nico was now on shore. His smirk only growing the closer he got to me. "Hold on." I ran. I ran fast and hard away from the horrifying son of Hades. I didn't bother looking back because that would only slow me down.

"PERCY!" 

I ignored Ginny's screams and her tiny fist pounding into my back and kept running. 

"Boo."

I nearly dropped Ginny when the shadowy figure appeared in front of us. "Gods Nico you gave me a heart attack!"

Nico laughed. "Oh, Percy. I'm haven't even started yet." Then he lunged. I dropped Ginny and tried defending myself but Nico tackled me to the ground. He raised his small pale hands and brought them closer to my side. 

"No no no! Nico don't be so cruel!" He chuckled and latched his fingers to my side and then did the unimaginable. He started tickling me. I started laughing and his long fingers moved along my sides. "No p-please stop!" 

He laughed and kept tickling. 

I could hear Ginny laughing at us from the side for our childish ways. I couldn't take the tickling anymore so when I flipped the two of us over and I was not leaned over Nico.

The younger boy was taken by surprise and let out a breath of air when he hit the ground. His cheeks were pink from laughing so hard and his hair was a mess and still slightly wet from the beach water. He looked so beautiful. 

Before I knew what was happening, I was leaning in closer until my lips met his. His lips were cold and frozen in place. Refusing to move. I pulled away quickly. 

"Neeks I'm so so sor-" Before I could finish a pair of long pale finger grabbed the front of my shirt and brought me down into a passionate kiss. Just like before his lips were still cold but this time they moved along with mine. The kiss itself made fireworks explode in my stomach. This was the best feeling I've ever felt. Much better than kissing Annabeth. 

"FINALLY!" We broke apart and looked towards the voice. I blushed when I saw it was Piper. "Took you guys long enough to get together."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I helped Nico up too then linked our hands together. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and tinted cheeks. I smiled and kissed our joined hands. "Neeks will you be my boyfriend?"

He sucked in a breath and nodded so fast I thought his head would fall off. "Yes, of course Percy!"

I smiled widely and lifted him into the air. He laughed as I set him back down and pulled him into another kiss. Things were finally looking up. 


	23. Sequel

**Tysm for reading this story and leaving all you're comments and kudos! It honestly brightens my day every time I see my phone light up with an email from AO3.**

**This chapter is about the sequel. The sequel is being written as we speak, but the first chapter probably won't be posted until June. I know I know. _"Why June?"_ You may ask. Well, when writing this story, I got really behind on my updates so I thought I'd write a few chapters ahead of time then post what I had in early June. **

**If you liked this story then please check out my other called _We're Demigods_. It's an OC. **

**Thanks again!!!**


End file.
